Adicto a ti
by SombraLN
Summary: Ichimatsu es solo un repartidor que disfruta de una vida sin complicaciones, no necesita nada ni a nadie. Una bebida tras un día de trabajo es lo más refrescante, entonces, -¿Por qué tenía que aparecer este tipo para arruinar su rutina?- (Long-fic, KaraIchi, AU Mafioso)
1. Chapter 1

Solo por aclarar, ya había escrito esta historia como one shot por un evento de intercambio en navidad; sin embargo considere que podría extender o ahondar mas en la historia, gracias a unos comentarios me anime a intentarlo; así que si han leído el fic "Adicción", sabrán de que va la trama, solo que en este caso incluiré más detalles y un final más… ¿Completo?, no estoy segura de la palabra XD

Los personajes de Osomatsu san no me pertenecen, la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener n_n

AU Mafioso

Diferentes edades

Solamente Oso, Kara y Choro son hermanos

KaraIchi, OsoChoro, AtsuTodo, JyushiHomura

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Era un día como cualquier otro para Karamatsu Matsuno, usaba zapatos a juego con un traje negro, las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, debajo una camisa azul y un delgado collar de oro; se colocó sus gafas oscuras, saco un cigarro y un encendedor negro, el cual tenía una calavera grabada, tras una calada al cigarrillo, dio el ultimo disparo de esa tarde en la frente de un pobre infeliz que no logro suplicar lo suficiente. Guardo su arma y saco su celular, marco un número que conocía de memoria y aguardo a que le respondieran mientras seguía disfrutando del tabaco.

 _ **/ - ¿Esta hecho? - /**_

La voz al otro lado era monótona, su pregunta sonaba tan casual como si cuestionara por el clima.

 **\- Si, envía a alguien para que limpie -**

 _ **/ - Entiendo, no hay más trabajo por ahora así que tienes lo que resta del día libre, si surge algo te llamaré - /**_

 **\- ...ya entiendo, ¿Osomatsu quiere tiempo a solas contigo Choromatsu? -** no evitó sonreír divertido y reír un poco más fuerte cuando al otro lado de la línea le colgaron.

 **\- ¿Tiempo libre? ¿Que debía hacer? -**

Una última probada al cigarro y arrojó la colilla sobre el cadáver tras de él, camino fuera de aquella bodega pensando en cómo debería entretenerse.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un joven en ropas de tonalidad gris, se encuentra en un callejón alimentando a un par de gatos.

Una pequeña sonrisa es todo lo que se ve en su rostro cubierto por la sombra de su gorra.

Mira el reloj en su muñeca y rechista al ver la hora. Una última caricia a los felinos y se pone de pie.

Camina con pereza un par de calles hasta llegar a un local, una pequeña campana anuncia su llegada, se acerca al mostrador en espera de ser atendido.

 **\- Ichimatsu kun, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -** un hombre alto y de grandes dientes le cuestiona con los brazos cruzados.

 **\- Tuve que esperar a que alguien llegara a firmar, ¿Hay más paquetes? –** cuestiona mientras deja unos papeles sobre el mostrador.

 **\- No, curiosamente hoy no hay mucho trabajo y Jyushimatsu se ha llevado los últimos dos -**

 **\- ¿Significa que ya me puedo ir? -**

 **\- ¿Qué clase de empleado eres?... Bueno, supongo que no importa, de todas maneras planeaba cerrar temprano, tengo una cita con una hermosa rubia... ¡Hey!, ¡Te estoy hablando! -** el hombre no logro terminar su relato ni el reclamo, cuando Ichimatsu ya se encontraba saliendo.

 **\- Tiempo libre... -** hablo con pereza **\- ¿Qué hare? -** le pregunto a la nada y comenzó a avanzar sin rumbo fijo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El joven repartidor andaba por una calle poco transitada, algunos bares ya comenzaban a tomar vida atrayendo con música y luces.

Ichimatsu entro a un local no muy llamativo por su exterior pero totalmente opuesto por dentro, el lugar era enorme, con mesas esparcidas por el lugar, banquillos cerca de la barra y meseros de un lado a otro. La iluminación y decoración hacían parecer el lugar como un fino restaurante y no como un bar cualquiera. Tomo asiento frente a la barra en un rincón apartado.

 **\- Ichimatsu kun, que gusto verte aquí, ¿Vienes a ver a Totty? -** un hombre joven se acercó al otro lado de la barra, un pantalón negro, chaleco del mismo tono, camisa blanca y corbata amarilla eran el uniforme de aquel bartender*

 **\- No exactamente, solo tengo tiempo que matar, sírveme algo -** respondió con su monótona voz, el otro solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Ichimatsu miro alrededor, las personas, en su mayoría hombres, se divertían y bebían como si no hubiese mañana; un suave golpe le hizo regresar la mirada hacia la barra. Frente a él un chico diferente al bartender le entregaba un vaso.

 **\- Tu ropa desentona completamente con este lugar, deberías al menos quitarte la gorra -** el joven de camisa blanca, pantalón negro y corbata rosa le miraba con cierta molestia.

 **\- No quiero, además tu cara también desentona y nadie se queja Totty~ -** respondió con burla mientras tomaba de aquel vaso.

Todomatsu era un joven de 22 años que había heredado el bar de su padre, resultando ser un gran inversionista y administrador que saco a flote el lugar; Ichi lo conocía hace un par de años, antes de que el local tomara fama.

 **\- Que gracioso Ichi, disculpa si olvide reír -** se relajó un poco recargándose en el mueble **\- ¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Te corrieron? -**

 **\- Aun no... Tengo el día libre -**

 **\- Con razón, solo no te embriagues, ¿Quieres?, es muy temprano para tener que arrojar tu cuerpo en algún callejón -**

 **\- Que dulce, como siempre -** se tomó de golpe lo que restaba de su bebida **\- mejor sirve de algo más que adornar el lugar y dame otro trago -** le extendió el vaso.

 **\- No es forma de hablarle al dueño, podría hacer que te saquen a patadas -** tomo una botella para servirle más al otro.

 **\- Suena tentador, si lo hace Atsushi con gusto recibo los golpes -** compuso una mueca burlona observando al de corbata amarilla que se encontraba atendiendo al lado contrario de donde estaban ellos, totalmente ajeno a la conversación.

 **\- Idiota, ya quisieras, pero di lo que quieras ya no me afecta, solo son tus celos hablando porque no tienes a alguien como él –** en su tono se denotaba la molestia.

 **\- ¿Que tonterías dices? No necesito a nadie, me va bien solo, además... ¿Quién se fijaría en una basura como yo? -** sonrió de lado y tomando otro sorbo a su bebida.

 **\- Te lo debatiría pero... -** el chico dejo de hablar cuando otra persona se sentó al lado de Ichi **\- Bienvenido, ¿Que le sirvo? -** pregunto de forma educada y con un rostro angelical.

 **\- Dame algo fuerte -** el hombre de traje negro saco un cigarro y su encendedor.

Ichimatsu miro con recelo al tipo de junto, existiendo tanto lugar libre, _¿Por qué tenía que sentarse junto a él?,_ eso le molestaba de sobremanera, odiaba tener gente a su alrededor, por eso eligió trabajar como mensajero, no debía ser amigable con nadie, solo entregaba los paquetes le firmaban y fin, inclusive tenía el tiempo para visitar a sus amigos felinos.

 **\- ¿Ocurre algo? -** la gruesa voz del que usaba traje regreso al mensajero a la realidad, al parecer lo miro por demasiado tiempo sin darse cuenta.

 **\- ¿Eh? N-no yo... -** Ichi no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, _¿Cómo le explicas a un desconocido que lo mirabas porque te molestaba tenerlo a un lado?_

 **\- Ya entiendo -** el otro volvió a llamar su atención **\- ¿Quieres uno? -** pregunto extendiendo la caja de cigarros.

 **\- G-gracias... -** respondió en voz baja tomando uno, el de gafas oscuras le ofreció fuego y regreso su vista al frente de la barra en espera de su bebida.

No intercambiaron más palabras, solo se quedaron uno al lado del otro bebiendo un vaso tras otro.

Todomatsu ya no tuvo tiempo de conversar con Ichi ante la llegada de más clientes.

Ichimatsu podría haber continuado bebiendo sin preocupación, pero empezaba a molestarse de que el sujeto a su lado fumara sin parar, el humo ya le estaba cansando. Ya que el alcohol en su cuerpo le volvía más desinhibido, olvido toda vergüenza y sin pensarlo más decidió frenar al tipo cuando este saco lo que parecía ser el último cigarro de la cajetilla.

El hombre de traje no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, justo cuando estaba por encender su cigarro este le fue arrebatado de los labios, se giró para ver al responsable, el chico a su lado sostenía el cigarro mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

 **\- Dámelo -** el de gafas ordeno estirando su mano _. ¿_ _Quién se creía este chico?_ Él ha matado a hombres por razones más estúpidas que un simple cigarro.

 **\- Muérete idiota, ya me tienes harto con el maldito humo -** le mostro el dedo medio para reafirmar su molestia.

Karamatsu se quedó un momento sorprendido, no era común que alguien se atreviera a insultarlo, fuera de sus hermanos, le pareció cómico que el chico estuviese a nada de recibir un disparo por el insulto.

 **\- ¿Qué edad tienes? -** Karamatsu tomo su vaso y lo movió un poco jugando con los hielos que quedaban.

 **\- ¿Eh?... veinticuatro, ¿Por qué? -** respondió desconcertado.

 **\- Ya veo... -** _Es cuatro años menor que yo_ **\- solo quería saber la fecha que debería llevar tu lapida -** se coloca de pie quedando frente al menor.

Ichimatsu se encogió ante la presencia intimidante de aquel sujeto, por al menos cinco segundos, para después levantarse y encararle, aquel tipo sería más alto por un par de centímetros.

\- **Muérete infeliz -** se colocó el cigarro en la boca y alzo ambas manos con los dedos medios levantados.

Karamatsu se debatía entre matar al chico en ese lugar o llevarlo a otra parte; una ligera risa atrajo la atención de ambos hacia la barra.

 **\- Nee Ichi~ -** Todomatsu canturreaba en tono burlón **\- eso ha sido un beso indirecto, ¿No? -** señalo el cigarro.

 _¿Beso indirecto?_

El pensamiento fue el mismo en ambos, si lo analizaban el cigarrillo estaba en los labios del mayor antes de ser arrebatado y ahora lo tenía Ichi en su boca... Sí, eso era un beso indirecto.

Karamatsu no le tomo importancia, eso parecía una referencia muy infantil, pero al mirar al más joven entendió que el comentario fue más bien dirigido al de gorra.

Ichimatsu se quedó inmóvil, " _beso indirecto"_ , las palabras resonaban en su cabeza y no hubo manera de evitar el gran sonrojo extendiéndose por su rostro.

Karamatsu quedo embobado con aquello, había estado con muchas personas pero nunca presencio una expresión similar. Le gusto.

El repartidor al sentir las miradas en su persona, reacciono tras lo que pareció una eternidad, tiro el cigarro y comenzó a pisarlo con fuerza.

 **\- ¡Jodete Todomatsu! ¡Solo estas diciendo estupideces! -** gritaba furioso atrayendo la atención de algunas personas.

Todomatsu soltó una risa sonora **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Esa es tu forma de conseguir cariño? ¿Robando cigarros de los labios de otros? -**

Ichimatsu no podía estar más avergonzado, deseaba morir en ese momento o al menos que el resto lo hiciera para que dejasen de mirarle. Se giró hacia quien tenía a un lado y tomo con fuerza la camisa azul.

 **\- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa infeliz! -** gritaba furioso al otro que se mantuvo quieto **\- ¡Muérete! -** le soltó de forma brusca y se apresuró a salir del local cubriéndose con la gorra para que nadie más notara el sonrojo que se negaba a desaparecer.

 **\- ¡Hey Ichimatsu, no seas infantil! -** Totty le gritaba golpeando la barra **\- ni siquiera pago -** se cruzó de brazos y miro al de traje negro **\- disculpe a mi amigo, el alcohol le mata algunas neuronas, le serviré algo extra por parte de la casa –**

Todomatsu se fue en busca de una buena botella, no quería reclamos del cliente por involucrarlo en sus juegos.

Karamatsu volvió a sentarse, _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_ Hace un momento pensaba en donde arrojar el cuerpo del chico por haber osado insultarle, pero ahora no podía sacar de su mente aquella expresión del más joven.

 **\- Así que, Ichimatsu... -** murmuro por lo bajo sin ser consciente de la sonrisa que formaban sus labios, cuando el joven dueño se acercó con la bebida tomo el vaso bebiendo el contenido de golpe **– Gracias –** pronuncio a la par que se levantaba y sacaba su cartera **– Dime, ese chico… Ichi -**

 **\- ¿Ichimatsu? –** pregunto desconcertado ante la familiaridad con que él otro acortaba el nombre.

 **\- Si, ¿Viene muy seguido? –** saco varios billetes dejándolos sobre la barra.

 **\- ¿Puedo saber la razón de su pregunta? –** ahora cuestionaba con desconfianza, estaba la posibilidad de que la broma lo hubiese molestado o que se encontrara enojado por la reacción brusca de Ichimatsu, como fuera, el sujeto podría estar buscando desquitarse.

 **\- No, solo responde –** recargo sus manos en la barra acercándose al más joven.

 **\- Disculpe, ¿Existe algún problema? –** la voz de Atsushi atrajo la atención de ambos, el de corbata amarilla se posicionaba detrás de Todomatsu colocando una mano en la cintura del menor que se sonrojo levemente. Karamatsu se enderezo y sonrió con arrogancia. Ignorando por completo al bartender volvió a dirigirse al otro.

 **\- … si lo ves, dile que me debe un cigarro –** acto seguido bajo levemente sus gafas para dedicarle un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta, acción que aumento el sonrojo del menor.

Se dio la vuelta escuchando como el chico trataba de calmar al tal " _Atsushi_ ".

Sonrió divertido, mientras aguardaba a encontrarse con Ichimatsu tal vez podría divertirse un rato con el más joven.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

*Bartender: persona con licencia encargada de servir y mezclar bebidas detrás de una barra a los clientes.

Gracias por leer n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Ya comienza a anochecer, Ichimatsu está en un callejón dejando comida a sus amigos de cuatro patas; se levanta y estira sus brazos con pereza, viste un pantalón negro, una camiseta de cuello de tortuga morado y una gabardina de un opaco gris. Suspira con pesadez, es sábado y él planeaba dormir hasta el lunes, pero su amigo Jyushimatsu le invito a beber. Camino hasta el bar en el cual quedaron de verse, al llegar se detuvo frente a las puertas, ya había pasado una semana desde que puso un pie en aquel lugar, el incidente con el extraño le había avergonzado demasiado, pero a estas alturas presentía que Todomatsu ya habría olvidado el tema, un leve suspiro y se decidió a entrar, no tardo en distinguir a Jyushi en una mesa del fondo.

Tomo lugar frente a este.

 **\- ¡Ichi, tardaste mucho! -** reclamo con un puchero, vestía un pantalón azul y un abrigo amarillo.

 **\- Eres muy ruidoso -**

 **\- Ya pedí unas bebidas –** le señalo dos vasos sobre la mesa **– ¿O quieres algo más? -**

 **\- No, está bien así –** tomo uno de los vasos y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Ichimatsu no solía salir, era de los que preferían encerrarse en casa o estar en los callejones, solo aceptaba en contadas ocasiones acompañar a Jyushimatsu, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Ya habían pasado un rato bebiendo y hablando de cosas banales cuando el dueño del lugar se acercó a la mesa con lo que parecían dos bebidas muy caras.

 **\- No pedimos esto –** señalo Jyushi mirando con curiosidad las bebidas.

 **\- Que pasa Totty, ¿La edad ya hace estragos en tu memoria? –** Ichimatsu se expresó divertido.

 **\- Te recuerdo que tú eres mayor; en todo caso… –** su molestia se esfumo y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro **– esto lo manda aquel caballero –**

El par de amigos miraron hacia donde Totty señalaba, de manera nada discreta a su parecer, hacia el centro de la barra. Ichimatsu sintió como si su corazón se detuviese al distinguir al tipo de traje negro; Karamatsu sonreía levantando una copa en señal de brindis, acto que Jyushimatsu imito sin duda alguna.

 **\- Quien lo diría Ichimatsu –** canturreo Totty cubriendo su boca **– parece que le gusto tu beso –**

Ante el comentario Jyushi miro con sorpresa a su amigo quien se sonrojo de inmediato.

 **\- ¡C-cállate! Eso no fue un beso –**

 **\- Que malo Ichi, yo te hable de Homura y tú no me contaste de ese sujeto –** Jyushi se cubría la boca en un acto dramático.

 **\- ¡No es así, no hay nada con ese tipo, son tonterías de este idiota! –** señalo a Totty que mantenía la sonrisa.

 **\- Vamos Ichi, te alteras demasiado por una tontería, ¿No crees? –**

 **\- Muérete –**

 **\- Que malo eres, deberías darle una oportunidad, sabes, él ha venido aquí cada día desde su encuentro –** le guiño el ojo y se retiró disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa en el chico de gabardina.

 **\- Nee Ichi, ¿Te gusta ese hombre? –** Jyushi ladeo su cabeza con un rostro tierno.

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ni siquiera lo conozco –** se giró hacia la pared evitando mirar a su amigo.

 **\- No has dicho que no –**

 **\- … -**

 **\- Es atractivo, ¿No? –**

Ichimatsu quien hace unos segundos había regresado a su color de piel natural, volvió a pintarse de rojo ante la pregunta.

 **\- ¿P-por qué preguntas cosas tan raras de repente? –** giro un poco observando la gran sonrisa de su amigo.

 **\- …no lo has negado, otra vez –**

 **\- …bueno, t-tal vez… un poco… -** miro ahora la mesa seguro de que su rostro se derretiría con tanto calor que estaba sintiendo.

 **\- ¡Bien, ya debo irme! –** Jyushimatsu anunció con una gran sonrisa y tomando de golpe la bebida que obtuvo gratis.

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

Sin darle tiempo a su amigo de comprender se colocó de pie e hizo una leve reverencia.

 **\- Gracias por la copa –** con la misma velocidad que se levantó salió corriendo. Ichimatsu se giró en un intento de llamar a su amigo, pero el sujeto parado a su lado le hizo frenar toda acción y pensamiento.

Karamatsu quien vestia un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, tomo lugar junto a Ichi impidiéndole salir.

 **\- Así que, ¿Soy un poco atractivo? –** enarco una ceja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa seductora.

El joven repartidor rezaba a todas las deidades para que le dieran muerte en ese instante, no podía creer lo vergonzosa que era la situación, inclusive su supuesto amigo le tendió una trampa al preguntar todas esas cosas sabiendo de la presencia de aquel tipo.

 **\- ¿No respondes? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón? –** el mayor pregunto tomando a Ichi de la barbilla y pasando su pulgar con suavidad por sus labios.

Ante tal acción, Ichimatsu reacciono con un manotazo y retrocediendo hasta pegar con la pared.

 **\- ¡¿Qué haces infeliz?! –**

 **\- Eres interesante… –** le sonrió de manera dulce **– deberíamos tener una cita, tal vez algo clásico como una cena a la luz de las velas o podríamos ir a la feria, me encantaría llevar a cabo una de esas escenas románticas en lo alto de una noria –**

Ichimatsu estaba inmóvil, _¿Ese tipo hablaba en serio?_ , ni siquiera se han presentado y llega solo así hablando de una cita. Aunque muy en el fondo no podía negar que era atractivo, pero _¿Por qué un sujeto así se fijaría en él?_ , no era más que un tipo por debajo de lo común; además, esa forma de hablar le estaba causando un dolor físico, _¿Eso era posible?_ No estaba seguro, pero podría apostar que se le había roto una costilla.

 **\- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir? –** Karamatsu pregunto mirándole de forma profunda, como si tratase de leer su mente.

 **\- Nunca dije que saldríamos… ahora vete –** Ichimatsu intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, probablemente ese tipo solo estaba jugando, buscando pasar el rato.

 **\- Que frio... ¿En dónde quedo el chico con el que compartí un beso? -** le guiño mientras sonreía.

Ichimatsu volvió a sonrojarse al recordar aquel suceso.

 **\- ¡Muérete bastardo! -** le empujo con fuerza haciéndole caer, aprovechando para poder levantarse y salir apresurado ante algunas miradas curiosas.

Karamatsu se levantó con calma, sacudió su ropa y saco un cigarro, Todomatsu se acercó y se detuvo detrás de aquel hombre.

 **\- Le advertí que no fuera tan rápido con Ichimatsu –** se cruzó de brazos el joven dueño.

Karamatsu se giró para observarlo, saco su encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo.

 **\- No me digas que hacer niño –** el mayor sonrió de lado ante la expresión molesta del otro.

 **\- Ya le pedí que no me llame "niño" –**

 **\- Lo dejare de hacer cuando me demuestres que no lo eres –** un par de pasos y quedó frente al más joven, se inclinó ligeramente y dejo ir el humo en el rostro de Todomatsu.

 **\- Disculpe, pero me parece que a quien venía a buscar salió hace un momento –** la voz de Atsushi detrás del mafioso atrajo la atención de ambos.

 **\- ¿Siempre debes interrumpir? –** cuestiono Karamatsu observando como el bartender avanzaba hasta quedar entre él y Todomatsu **– que divertido, no importa, regresare después para que juguemos niño, en especial si no está tu mesero –** volvió a dar una calada al cigarro y se retiró del lugar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu camina a prisa maldiciendo y empujando a quien se atravesara en su camino, llega a uno de los tantos callejones que frecuenta y se adentra dejándose caer al suelo. Su corazón late a prisa y su respiración es agitada.

 **\- Maldito... ¿Quién se cree? -**

Desde el primer encuentro ya le había costado trabajo sacar aquel sujeto de su mente, ahora con lo acontecido era peor su situación. Jamás hubo una persona que le hiciera sentir de ese modo, como si realmente él fuese merecedor de atención.

 **\- ¿No me digas que aquí vives? -**

La gruesa voz hizo temblar a Ichi, a la entrada del callejón aquel tipo le miraba divertido.

 **\- ¿Por qué me has seguido? -** se levantó inseguro.

 **\- ¿Que esperabas? Te invite a salir y saliste corriendo sin responder -**

 **\- ¿Eres idiota? Si alguien huye de ti no lo persigues, maldito acosador -**

 **\- Eso es gracioso, generalmente si huyen con mayor razón los seguiré -** se adentró en el lugar quedando frente al más joven **\- por cierto, me llamo Karamatsu -** acerco su rostro.

 **\- ¿Y quién mierda te pregunto?... No esperes que te diga mi nombre -**

 **\- No es necesario I-chi-mat-su -** pronunció lentamente ceca de su oído.

 **\- Infeliz… -** coloco sus manos en el pecho del mayor en un vano intento de apartarle **\- aléjate Kusomatsu -**

 **\- ¿Que con ese apodo? No es nada cariñoso** _ **honey**_ **-**

 **\- I-idiota -** Ichimatsu se sonrojo, no lograba entender al sujeto que tenía enfrente y mucho menos que su corazón se comenzara a acelerar por tan simples palabras. La distancia entre ellos era cada vez menor, Karamatsu pasaba con lentitud las manos por sus costados, lo que provoco un hormigueo en su cuerpo y un sonrojo mayor.

 **\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? -** una gruesa voz interrumpió la escena.

Karamatsu de mala gana se separó, se giró para observar a un hombre con traje a cuadros, detrás de él dos tipos más le acompañaban.

 **\- Tougou... -** pronuncio el de traje negro con molestia.

 **\- Matsuno, ¿A que debo la dicha de encontrarte? -**

 **\- Sigue tu camino Tougou, no tientes al destino presentándote tan descaradamente -** se coloca delante de Ichi en un vano intento de cubrirlo.

 **\- ¿Quién es el chico? -**

 **\- No te incumbe... Lárgate -** sentencia con una fría mirada.

Ichimatsu se mantuvo detrás del mayor, aquel hombre a la entrada del callejón le producía un miedo irracional, como si aquella sonrisa fuese la de un demonio.

 **\- ¿Intentas protegerlo? Que tierno, casi me da envidia -** comenzó a reír con fuerza.

Karamatsu llevo su mano con discreción hacia su cintura.

 **\- Bueno... -** el hombre continuó **\- dejemos los juegos, no desaprovechare la oportunidad de eliminar a un miembro de la familia Matsuno -** con un movimiento de mano los hombres tras de él avanzaron hacia Karamatsu.

 **\- En cuanto puedas corre -** le indicó Karamatsu a Ichi en voz baja.

Los dos tipos llegaron hasta Kara en un intento de sujetarlo, momento en el que el joven Matsuno saco rápidamente su arma y disparó sin titubeó a la pierna de uno de los hombres que cayó al momento. Ichi retrocedió asustado corriendo al interior del callejón a refugiarse tras un basurero. El otro sujeto saco una pistola e intento atinarle a Kara, quien con una gran habilidad evito las balas disparando al mismo tiempo.

Ichimatsu se mantenía agachado cubriéndose la cabeza, tenía una leve idea de lo que la palabra " _familia_ " podía significar en tal contexto, pero de ser cierto ahora estaba en medio de algo muy peligroso. Una bala impacto en el basurero que le servía de escudo provocándole levantarse e intentar salir del lugar.

Karamatsu en cuanto vio la acción del más joven se apresuró hasta él rodeándole por la cintura y alejándolo de la trayectoria de las balas enemigas.

El sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos interrumpió la riña, Tougou dio la indicación para retirarse, el que hace poco le disparaba a Kara, ahora ayudaba a su compañero a salir del lugar.

 **\- Ya nos veremos otra vez Matsuno -** sentenció el hombre antes de huir.

Ichimatsu estaba inmóvil, aun en los brazos de aquel joven que no parecía querer moverse.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** Kara pregunto en voz baja.

 **\- S-si... -**

 **\- Será mejor que te vayas -** le soltó lentamente. Las sirenas sonaban cada vez más cerca.

El mensajero trataba de comprender todo lo sucedido, pero su mente solo le decía que debía correr lejos. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sintió como si su corazón se detuviese al ver al otro, una mancha de sangre se comenzaba a extender por su costado derecho.

 **\- ¡Estas herido! -**

 **\- No es nada... Vete antes de que... -** interrumpiendo su habla, se sostuvo el costado con un leve quejido.

 **\- Estúpido -** Ichimatsu se acercó para servirle de apoyo y comenzaron a andar lo más rápido posible; por fortuna el tiroteo dejo las calles vacías, lograron llegar al departamento del menor sin ningún problema.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Karamatsu cayó de forma abrupta, Ichi se inclinó y tomándolo de los brazos le llevo hasta el centro de aquel cuarto.

 **\- Mierda... ¿Qué hago ahora? -** fue en busca del botiquín y coloco una gasa tras otra en la herida en un intento de frenar la sangre.

 **\- ¿Llamó una ambulancia? ¿Te llevo al hospital? ¿Qué carajos debo hacer? -** intentaba limpiar la sangre y hallar la manera de evitar que el otro cerrara los ojos.

 **\- Mi teléfono... -** respondió con dificultad el mayor.

Sin dudarlo, Ichi reviso las ropas del herido en busca del celular, antes de hallarlo dio con el arma y aquel encendedor negro. En cuanto encontró el teléfono reviso la agenda, pero esta se encontraba vacía.

 **\- ¿A quién debo llamar? -** no obtuvo respuesta **\- Kusomatsu... -** le movió un poco **\- ¡Karamatsu! -** le tomo de los hombros sacudiéndole con fuerza sin éxito alguno.

Se levantó nervioso, volvió a revisar el teléfono, esta vez en el registro de llamadas y marco al último número de aquella lista sin nombres. No tardaron en responderle.

 **/ - ¿Qué ocurre? - /**

 **\- Eh... Yo... -** se quedó en blanco inseguro de cómo responder.

 **/ - ¿Quién eres? - /** La voz al otro lado sonaba repentinamente fría.

 **\- E-es Karamatsu, está herido... Yo, no sabía que hacer... -**

Aguardo unos segundos a que le respondieran.

 **/ - Dame la dirección - /**

Sin dudar Ichimatsu obedeció, no obtuvo más respuesta y solo le quedo esperar. Logro frenar el sangrado y revisaba a cada momento que Kara tuviese pulso; aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría si de pronto no lo sentía.

No paso mucho tiempo para que tocaran a su puerta, se apresuró a abrir y un par de hombres de traje negro entraron sin decir palabra. Tras ellos un joven con un traje similar pero con camisa verde se adentró, miro el lugar y detuvo la mirada en el que yacía en el suelo.

 **\- Sigue vivo -** informó uno de los hombres y sin esperar orden, ambos sujetos cargaron al herido sacándolo del lugar.

 **\- Esperen... ¿A dónde lo llevan? -** pregunto Ichimatsu con nerviosismo. Él sabía que alguien vendría a ayudar, pero esa escena parecía más de asesinos dispuestos a encargarse del cuerpo.

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú? -** el de camisa verde se paró frente al joven.

 **\- I-ichimatsu... –** aquel chico tenía facciones similares a Karamatsu, pero su mirada tras unos lentes de armazón verde, era tan fría y penetrante que le incitaba a saltar por la ventana y huir.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabias el nombre de Karamatsu? -** dos sujetos diferentes a los anteriores aparecieron en el marco de la puerta.

Ichi le miraba confundido. Esa era una pregunta extraña, _¿Acaso no cuestionaría como acabó herido el otro?_

 **\- Él me lo dijo -** respondió tragando pesado, no había razón para mentir.

 **\- Así que él te lo dijo... Interesante -** Se dio vuelta y salió del cuarto **\- El viene con nosotros -** indicó a los hombres que pese a las protestas y pelea sujetaron con fuerza a Ichimatsu. El mensajero no logro evitar ser subido a un auto negro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	3. Chapter 3

_Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? Todo es culpa de Kusomatsu..._

Ichimatsu se mantenía quieto en aquel sofá negro, ligeramente encorvado y evitando todo contacto visual con aquellos hombres frente a él. En cuanto lo subieron al auto le habían cubierto los ojos; para cuando le quitaron la venda ya se encontraba en aquella lujosa oficina. El tipo de la camisa verde estaba al costado de un escritorio con varios papeles en mano, a un lado en una gran silla roja un sujeto de camisa roja y corbata negra no dejaba de mirarle mientras sonreía, según la percepción de Ichi, de manera diabólica.

El tiempo seguía pasando e Ichi se ponía más nervioso con cada segundo, temía hablar y terminar muerto; pero también deseaba preguntar por el estado de Karamatsu, miro sus manos un momento, la sangre de aquel chico ya se había secado.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, un hombre de bata blanca regordete y sonriente caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

 **\- Él está bien, perdió algo de sangre pero ha estado peor en otras ocasiones -**

 **\- Gracias doctor -** el de camisa verde saco un sobre de su saco y lo extendió al hombre.

 **\- Las indicaciones son las de siempre -** finalizó el hombre recibiendo el sobre y retirándose del lugar.

El de camisa roja que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, se levantó y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Ichi.

 **\- Es tu día de suerte, parece que mi hermanito no morirá así que aun tienes una leve oportunidad de vivir -** tomo asiento junto al mensajero y paso su brazo por detrás atrayéndole **\- ahora, me dirás quien carajo eres y tu relación con Karamatsu -**

 _Entonces este tipo es hermano de Kusomatsu... ¿A qué relación se refiere? No soy su amigo ni nada..._

 **\- Bueno... Kusomatsu... -**

 **\- ¡Aguarda! -** interrumpió el mayor **\- ¿Has dicho Kusomatsu? -** le miro con seriedad.

Ichimatsu se tensó visiblemente, seguramente acababa de firmar su sentencia al insultar a su hermano. Espero a que sacaran un arma o llamaran a algún subordinado para arrojarlo al lago con sus pies envueltos en cemento.

Una risa sonora le devolvió a la realidad.

 **\- Este chico me agrada -** el de camisa roja limpiaba una lágrima que salía de tanto reír **\- ¿Podemos conservarlo Choromatsu? -** el otro chico en la habitación suspiro con fastidio.

 **\- No es una mascota, no digas tonterías Osomatsu niisan -**

 **\- Vamos, solo míralo -** sujeto de la barbilla a Ichi moviendo su rostro ligeramente **\- es tan lindo~ y se vería genial en mi habitación** \- sonrió de lado atrayendo más el cuerpo del menor.

Por inercia Ichimatsu soltó un golpe al rostro del tipo junto a él, sin embargo su puño se detuvo a centímetros de llegar.

Choromatsu sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de Ichi, quien solo sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir la mirada asesina de aquel sujeto. Osomatsu solo observaba con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- No seas agresivo Choro -** el mencionado soltó al menor **\- mejor ve a ver cómo sigue nuestro hermano, mientras yo converso con nuestro amigo Ichi -**

Choromatsu miro con seriedad a ambos por un momento y salió sin decir nada.

 **\- Choro puede dar mucho miedo -** Osomatsu soltó una risa estirando sus brazos y acomodándose mejor en el sofá **\- ¿Qué edad tienes? -** pregunto a Ichi que parecía más nervioso que antes.

 **\- ... veinticuatro -**

 **\- Genial, significa que ya eres legal -** sin darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar se lanzó sobre el recostándolo en el sofá.

 **\- ¿Q-qué carajos haces? -** Ichimatsu peleaba por quitarse de encima al otro.

 **\- Solo cumplo mi rol de hermano mayor y verificó que seas bueno para mi hermanito -**

 **\- ¡Basta maldito pervertido! –** en un rápido movimiento Ichimatsu saco de sus ropas un arma e intento apuntar con esta al otro; Osomatsu alcanzo a sostener la muñeca del menor apretándola con fuerza y obligándole a soltar la pistola.

 **\- Niño malo, esa arma es de Karamatsu, ¿No? -**

Osomatsu con su mano izquierda sujeto las muñecas de Ichi por sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la derecha se colaba debajo de la camiseta.

 **\- Empiezo a entender lo que mi hermano vio en ti –** le hablo al oído en un tono profundo.

Ichimatsu había comenzado a temblar, ese sujeto resulto ser más fuerte que él y no lograba liberarse del agarre.

Se escuchó la puerta abriéndose de golpe y lo siguiente fue Osomatsu volando hacia el escritorio, Ichimatsu miro con gran sorpresa, Karamatsu estaba de pie, vistiendo solo un pantalón negro y una venda alrededor de su vientre.

 **\- Kara~ eso dolió –** Osomatsu sobaba su espalda que comenzaba a punzar por el golpe recibido **\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –** cuestiono con un puchero.

Karamatsu camino hasta él y lo tomo de la camisa atrayéndole de manera brusca.

 **\- Osomatsu, no se te ocurra volver a tocarlo, ¿Entiendes? –** la mirada fría y voz profunda haría temblar a cualquier persona con sentido común, Ichimatsu se quedó en blanco ante la escena, mientras el hermano mayor mantenía aquella sonrisa pícara.

Karamatsu soltó a su hermano, se giró y tomo del brazo a Ichimatsu levantándole con cierta fuerza, en la entrada Choromatsu se mantenía con una expresión seria.

 **\- Gracias por el aviso… -** Le hablo Kara a su otro hermano.

 **\- ¡Choromatsu traidor! –** grito Osomatsu en un tono infantil.

 **\- Te dejo el resto –** Volvió a hablar Karamatsu mientras llevaba consigo a Ichimatsu. Lo último que se escucho fue la puerta de la oficina cerrándose y un grito por parte del hermano mayor.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En una recamara lujosa llena de muebles ostentosos con decoraciones en dorado, sobre la gran cama Ichimatsu se encontraba sentado en una esquina, encorvado como solía acostumbrar y mirando el suelo con mil pensamientos rondando su mente; cerca de la puerta Karamatsu se mantenía con un semblante serio y los brazos cruzados, esta vez además del pantalón una camisa azul sin abotonar le cubría.

El ambiente en aquella habitación era pesada, lo que fueron minutos en total silencio finalizo con una simple palabra del mayor.

 **\- Gracias… -** su voz profunda resonó en el cuarto haciendo saltar a Ichimatsu ante el repentino sonido.

 **\- … ¿Por qué? –** se aventuró a preguntar.

 **\- Si no fuera por ti ahora estaría muerto –**

 **\- … fuiste tú quien me protegió en el callejón, así que tu herida es mi culpa… -**

 **\- Ichimatsu… ¿Tienes idea de a qué me dedico? –**

El aludido asintió lentamente **\- Creo adivinar… -**

 **\- Seguramente ahora querrás salir huyendo de aquí ¿No? –** Sonrió de lado mientras el otro se encogía en su lugar **– No te culpo, pensaba contarte todo, pero planeaba hacerlo poco a poco, esperaba tener varias citas contigo… -**

 **\- P-por… -** el menor tartamudeo.

 **\- ¿Por? –**

 **\- … ¿Por qué yo? –**

 **\- Que buena pregunta –** se llevó una mano a la barbilla **– no estoy muy seguro de ello, pero… -** camino hasta quedar frente a Ichi y se hinco para quedar a su altura **\- … me gustaría averiguarlo –** le toco suavemente la mejilla provocándole un gran sonrojo.

 **\- Idiota… solo dices muchas estupideces… -** se giró deshaciendo el contacto **– por cierto, esto, es tuyo… -** saco el encendedor y extendió su mano.

Ichimatsu sentía su rostro arder, una voz en su mente le decía que debía alejarse, correr y no involucrarse en un ambiente tan peligroso, pero por otro lado, además de que no podía negar el atractivo físico, sentía también mucha curiosidad por el sujeto que tenía enfrente, quería saber más de él, _¿Por qué estaba en tal negocio? ¿Por qué lo protegió en el callejón?_ Y aún más importante _¿Por qué se interesaba en su persona?_ Nunca lo diría frente a nadie, pero desde aquel beso indirecto, no había dejado de pensar en él, a pesar de no haber conocido su nombre, tenía una leve esperanza de topárselo en algún afortunado momento. Regreso su atención a Karamatsu cuando sintió las manos de este sobre la suya, sin tomar el encendedor, solo sosteniéndole.

 **\- Ichimatsu, no sé qué hay en ti que llama tanto mi atención… pero desde aquel día, desde aquel beso, no logre dejar de pensarte –** el sonrojo en el menor aumento **– sabes, desde entonces cada que tomaba un cigarro tu rostro enojado por el humo atacaba mi mente… te volviste una adicción mayor al tabaco, regrese cada día con la esperanza de verte… -**

Ichimatsu se mantenía callado, su rostro representaba gran sorpresa y era imposible que se sonrojara más. _¿Era verdad lo que escuchaba?_ No podía creer tal posibilidad de que ambos no dejaran de pensar en el otro tras un simple beso indirecto.

 **\- En este tipo de vida, este mundo que comparto con mis hermanos, tenemos la costumbre de tomar lo que queremos cuando queremos... -** Karamatsu se levantó soltando a Ichi, este aun sostenía el encendedor **\- pero... contigo es diferente, no quiero obligarte a nada... -**

 _Eso significa que, ¿Simplemente me dejara en paz?_

 **\- ...pero no lo malinterpretes, no significa que me rendiré, solo me esforzarse aún más -**

 _Tiene que ser una jodida broma..._

Ichimatsu trataba de no golpear a Kara consiente del lugar en donde se encontraba, pero no podía creer lo que ese tipo le decía, prácticamente no le estaba dando escape, era aceptar ahora o prepararse para tenerlo siguiéndole el resto de su vida, o al menos hasta que se aburriera.

 **-** _ **My honey**_ **, sé que debes estar nervioso, pero créeme que cada momento juntos será inolvidable -**

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa actitud dolorosa que le sacaba de sus casillas.

 **\- Muérete Kusomatsu -**

Karamatsu sonrió ante el comentario.

 **\- Creo que eso es algo que me gusta de ti, no temes insultarme a sabiendas que podría meterte una bala ahora mismo... U otra cosa -** empujo al menor sobre la cama acomodándose sobre su cuerpo y sujetando sus muñecas.

 **\- Q-quítate... -**

 **\- Quítame... -** acerco su rostro y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Ichi, al notar que no había resistencia comenzó a subir la intensidad, aprovechó un descuido del menor para colar su lengua.

Ichimatsu no detuvo aquel beso, en el fondo había imaginado varias veces lo que sería besar al de azul y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, ya podría arrepentirse después.

Karamatsu libero una de las muñecas para bajar su mano por el pecho del otro acariciándole por sobre la tela bajando con lentitud.

Ichimatsu sentía su corazón latiendo tan deprisa que estaba seguro sufriría un infarto en cualquier segundo. En cuanto sintió aquella mano ajena tocando la piel de su cintura, confirmo que no le desagradaba como cuando el hermano mayor le ataco en la oficina. Se preparó para lo que estaba por ocurrir con un leve sentimiento de felicidad naciendo en su pecho.

Antes de siquiera lograr desprenderse de sus ropas la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a ambos chicos, en el marco Osomatsu sonreía con un gesto de picardía, detrás de él Choromatsu se acomodaba la corbata en un intento de cubrir una reciente marca roja en su cuello.

 **\- ¿Ya terminaron de co-…? –** una almohada golpeo su rostro interrumpiendo su pregunta.

 **\- Maldita sea Osomatsu –** Kara le miraba furioso mientras Ichi se cubría el rostro totalmente avergonzado.

 **\- Lamento la interrupción -** tomo la palabra Choromatsu **– pero tenemos trabajo que hacer -**

Karamatsu rechisto con molestia, se levantó y camino hasta sus hermanos mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

 **\- Un auto te llevara a casa –** se giró hacia Ichi **– ya nos veremos después –** le sonrió y sin esperar respuesta salió del cuarto golpeando a su hermano mayor en el proceso.

La puerta se cerró e Ichimatsu se mantuvo sentado sobre la cama, sentía su rostro arder, su corazón latía sin control y mil pensamientos atacaban su mente, entre sus manos sostenía aquel encendedor negro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Tres siluetas se observan en el centro de un almacén, a su alrededor cuerpos inertes decoraban el suelo.

 **\- Esto fue demasiado fácil –** el de camisa azul hablo en un tono molesto **– podrían haberlo hecho ustedes solos –**

 **\- Karachuu~ ¿Sigues molesto por haberte interrumpido con tu chico? –** se recargo en el hombro de su hermano mientras picaba su mejilla logrando enojarlo aún más.

 **\- Vamos Karamatsu niisan, sabes que eres el mejor tirador, sin ti hubiésemos tardado más y tenemos mucho trabajo como para desperdiciar el tiempo –** Hablo Choromatsu limpiando con un paño su cuchillo.

El segundo hermano solo rechisto.

 **\- Regresemos a casa, quiero beber y descansar -** sonrió ampliamente Osomatsu.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? Tenemos mucho trabajo Osomatsu niisan, otra vez has dejado que el papeleo se amontone en tu escritorio –** el tercero se cruzó de brazos.

 **\- Chororin~ no seas aburrido… -** se acercó a este y le rodeo por la espalda **– tu jefe te está dando el día libre así que deberías agradecer –** beso su cuello causándole un escalofrió al menor.

 **\- ¿En serio? –** Karamatsu les observaba con una vena saltando en su **frente – Me arrastraron hasta aquí ¿Y ahora se atreven a flirtear frente a mí? –**

 **\- Bien, ya entiendo –** Osomatsu se separó del otro **– como soy buen jefe y aun mejor hermano mayor, te dejare hoy y mañana libre, así que puedes ir y hacer lo que quieras, ¿Te parece? –**

 **\- ¿** **Es** **enserio** **Osomatsu? –** Karamatsu cuestiono alzando una ceja escéptico ante la oferta del mayor.

 **\- ¡Claro! –** Amplio su sonrisa **– así podré hacerlo con Choro por toda la casa sin preocuparnos –** rasco bajo su nariz orgulloso por su gran idea.

 **\- ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Quién dijo que yo haría algo contigo?! –** Choromatsu totalmente sonrojado grito en el oído del mayor.

 **\- Bien** _ **brothers**_ **, vayamos a casa, debo ir por unas cosas –** Karamatsu sonreía denotando su gran cambio de humor, tanto tiempo libre podría invertirlo en convencer a Ichi de salir con él. Osomatsu asintió emocionado tomando a Choromatsu del brazo y llevándole hasta un auto que les esperaba afuera.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al llegar a su hogar Karamatsu se encamino a su habitación para tomar suficiente dinero, lo más probable es que pasaría la noche fuera, después de la idea de Osomatsu no tenía intención de llegar y encontrarlos en pleno acto; tomo una chaqueta negra de cuero que usaba en contadas ocasiones, cerro su habitación con llave para asegurarse de que no la utilizarán como un cuarto más en su posible "pasión desenfrenada" y se encamino a la cochera; hoy se daría el lujo de ir en su amada motocicleta; una harley davidson color negro prácticamente nueva. Se colocó un casco negro que tenía estampada una calavera blanca en un costado y salió en dirección del bar que ahora frecuentaba.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu estaba a un par de calles de llegar al bar cuando un pequeño felino se atravesó en su camino, por fortuna logro frenar a tiempo, vio al pequeño animal adentrarse en un callejón, tras pensarlo un momento se estaciono, se quitó el casco y se adentró en el lugar, si estaba en lo correcto aquel callejón fue en el que le dispararon, camino hasta el basurero, varios impactos de bala se podían percibir en el contenedor, no cabía duda, era el mismo lugar. Un ruido atrajo su atención, entre un par de bolsas de basura el gato que se había atravesado antes rebuscaba por algo de comida. El joven Matsuno sonrió de lado, ver al minino le hacía pensar en Ichimatsu ya que de acuerdo a Todomatsu, el repartidor sentía un gran amor por esos animales dedicando gran parte de su tiempo a alimentarlos y cuidarlos. Dejando el casco en el suelo se acercó donde el pequeño gato y lo levanto con cuidado, su pelaje blanco tenia bastantes manchas producto de vivir en la calle, pero no parecía estar herido. Acariciaba al gato mientras pensaba que este sería el pretexto perfecto para acercarse a Ichimatsu.

Repentinamente el gato se removió incómodo y salto de los brazos del joven, Karamatsu se giró sorprendido con la intención de perseguir al felino, sin embargo toda acción fue frenada cuando una silueta se plantó frente a él; el mafioso no logro reaccionar a tiempo para evitar ser atacado con una pistola de descargas, la electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndole caer abruptamente, antes de cerrar su ojos logro distinguir tres sombras más frente a él.

 **\- Hola otra vez, Matsuno –** Tougou sonreía ampliamente al ver como el otro comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la mansión de los Matsuno, Choromatsu esta recostado en una gran cama cubierto solo con un edredon rojo, su respiración es tranquila y observa la silueta que se encuentra en la ventana. Osomatsu esta fumando recargado en el marco, solo trae puesto un pantalón negro, observa la luna sin mucho interés.

 **\- Que raro es verte tan serio -** Choromatsu menciona mientras se acomoda de lado.

 **\- Al fin despiertas -** se gira un poco el mayor con una gran sonrisa **\- empiezo a creer que cada vez resistes menos, ¿Ahora entiendes por qué hay que hacerlo más seguido? -** sonrió con picardia ante el sonrojo que habia provocado en su pareja.

 **\- Idiota... -** murmuró avergonzado **\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? -** cuestiono más relajado.

 **\- No lo se... Es solo un presentimiento -**

 **\- ¿Bueno o malo? -**

El mayor sonrió de lado apagando el cigarrillo en la orilla del marco **\- ¿Cuando hemos tenido buenos presentimientos? –** El otro solamente suspiro en respuesta.

Osomatsu avanzo hasta la cama y se recosto junto al otro, se acomodó de tal forma que podía abrazar a Choro y acariciar delicadamente la espalda desnuda del menor. Ambos disfrutaban de aquel momento en paz que pocas veces se presentaba.

El teléfono del mayor comenzó a sonar, este lo tomo del buro que se encontraba a un costado, miro la pantalla tardando unos segundos en responder, mientras cada movimiento era observado por su acompañante.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Totoko chan?~ ¿Te sientes sola y quieres que vaya a verte?~ -** pregunto con un tono cantarín para después quejarse levemente al sentir un pellizco en su brazo por parte de Choromatsu, quien después de mirarle con molestia se giró para darle la espalda; Osomatsu sonrió divertido ante la reacción del otro, pero toda mueca burlesca se convirtió en una de total seriedad al escuchar la respuesta al otro lado de la línea **\- ¿En dónde? –** se levantó atrayendo la atención de Choromatsu, en especial por el repentino cambio de humor.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** pregunto el tercer hermano preocupado ante la seriedad del mayor pero no obtuvo respuesta.

 **\- Gracias –** fue lo último que dijo Osomatsu antes de colgar y levantar su camisa del suelo.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? –** Choromatsu se levantó tomando sus pantalones de la orilla de la cama.

 **\- Es Karamatsu, encontraron su motocicleta abandonada –** respondió sin mirarle mientras abrochaba los botones. El menor solo necesito escuchar el nombre del segundo para alistarse lo más rápido posible.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Varios sujetos se encontraban en el callejón, algunos alrededor de la moto. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataban de policías o agentes similares por la forma en que revisaban el vehículo y los alrededores con tanta minuciosidad; sin embargo, el sujeto en la entrada del callejón dejaba a duda tal situación, su imponente presencia hacia parecer que mataría a quien se atreviera a cruzar frente a él, su mirada tenia un brillo escarlata, como el de un demonio; el resto de personas tenían un aura asesina similar.

Choromatsu se acerco al mayor con un casco entre sus manos.

 **\- No hay indicios de lucha y al parecer tampoco tenemos testigos -** el de camisa verde mantenia su tono de voz sereno, pero su mirada era totalmente fría.

 **\- Sigan buscando, nadie se va hasta que encontremos algo -** saco un cigarro y lo coloco en sus labios, Choromatsu lo encendió de inmediato **\- ¿Que hay del chico? -**

 **\- Tenemos vigilado su apartamento, pero no parece haber tenido interacción con Karamatsu desde su visita a nuestro hogar -**

 **\- ¿Qué averiguaste de él? -**

 **\- Solo es un mensajero, al parecer sin familia ni amigos, un tipo bastante común a mi parecer -**

 **\- Quiero que investiguen todo, desde donde nació hasta lo que hace cada jodido minuto... -**

 **\- Aún piensas que el tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Karamatsu, ¿Cierto? -**

 **\- En verdad espero que no, parece que nuestro hermano realmente se interesó en él; pero si fuese así, si ese chico tuviese algo que ver, necesito estar totalmente seguro antes de asesinarlo con mis propias manos -** oprimió entre sus dedos el cigarro partiendolo por la mitad.

Choromatsu no dijo más, no era necesario, compartía el mismo sentir con el mayor, aunque igual esperaba que Ichimatsu no tuviese nada que ver con la desaparición de su segundo hermano.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el interior de una habitación sin ventanas y con una sola puerta bastante oxidada, tres personas se encuentran en el interior, una de ellas esta en el suelo mientras las otras dos le propinan patadas sin piedad alguna.

 **\- Es suficiente, vamos a comer -** expresa un hombre con una retorcida mueca de placer. Su compañero asiente y ambos salen.

En el frio suelo permanece bocabajo el mafioso. Solo viste su pantalón y la venda en su vientre esta mancha de sangre, entre una de las tantas palizas que ha recibido la herida debió abrirse. En su cuerpo ya comenzaban a notarse los moretones, en su rostro la sangre se habia secado cerca de sus labios y en la frente. Se giro para quedar de lado, sin dejar salir una sola queja ante el dolor, sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, intento otra vez soltarse sin exito, solamente sintiendo arder sus muñecas. Miró hacia la puerta, era la única salida y aunque logrará salir seguramente habria alguien custodiando; además no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, cuando despertó ya se estaba en ese lugar.

Karamatsu se preguntaba si sus hermanos ya sabrían de su secuestro; aunque lo que más le preocupaba era Ichimatsu, Tougou ya lo había visto con él antes, ¿Qué pasaría si buscaban al chico?, podrían usar a Ichi en su contra y eso le aterraba.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió junto con el estrepitoso sonar de un rechinido. El joven mafioso frunció más el ceño ante la presencia.

 **\- ¿Como te va? -** Tougou tenia sus manos tras la espalda; sonriendo ampliamente y con un tono amigable prosiguio **\- espero te guste tu habitación, solo lo mejor para un Matsuno -**

No hubo respuesta en el menor, ni siquiera el más leve cambio en su expresión.

 **\- Puedes jugar a ser un tipo rudo, pero no eres más que un mocoso idiota -** camino hasta quedar frente a Kara, se hincó y mostró sus manos, portaba un gran cuchillo **\- tú, junto a tus hermanitos han estado jodiendo demasiado mis negocios -** paso la punta del arma por el cuello del chico sin hacer presion alguna **\- pero eso se terminará, no dejare que unos niños arruinen lo que tantos años me ha costado -** esta vez paso el filo del cuchillo por su pecho, haciendo un gran corte, lo suficientemente profundo para hacer brotar algo de sangre. Karamatsu se tenso ante el daño oprimiendo con fuerza su mandíbula **\- tal vez si te corto en pedazos... -** un corte más por su hombro izquierdo **\- ...el bastardo de Osomatsu por fin entienda el mensaje -**

El hombre continuó haciendo cortes a diestra y siniestra, pese a que no logro escuchar un solo quejido, se deleitaba con las muecas de sufrimiento que el chico no podía evitar.

Tras minutos de agonía para el joven mafioso, Tougou se levantó para sacar su teléfono y tomar varias fotografías; mostrando su afiliada sonrisa se despidió y volvió a dejarlo sólo en aquella habitación; Karamatsu respiraba de forma agitada, con tantos cortes sentía como si su piel quemara, por fortuna era bueno soportando el dolor, tal vez tanto como Osomatsu.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la mansión de los Matsuno, en una de las tantas habitaciones, varias personas se encuentran reunidas al rededor de una gran mesa rectangular, en el lugar principal Osomatsu se mantiene con los codos recargados y las manos entrelazadas, observando en silencio al resto de los presentes que andan de un lado a otro con papeles esparcidos por doquier. Choromatsu esta a un costado del mayor, hablando por su celular.

 **\- Tenemos algo -** indico el tercer hermano al finalizar su llamada. Antes de comunicarle al mayor lo que era, las puertas se abren de par y un chico entra totalmente agitado, todos guardan silencio ante la intromisión. El chico siendo vigilado por todos los presentes camina presuroso hasta quedar frente a Osomatsu, hace una reverencia a la par que estira un sobre blanco.

 **\- Encontraron esto en la entrada -**

El de rojo toma el sobre mientras el chico se endereza y da varios pasos hacia atrás.

Osomatsu observa el papel, no tiene firma alguna, la abre y dentro encuentra varias fotos.

 **\- ¿Quién lo trajo? -** la voz del líder era fría.

El mensajero trago pesado antes de responder.

 **\- No sabemos, la cámara sólo muestra un sujeto en una motocicleta negra que sin detenerse arrojó el sobre ante el zaguán -**

 **\- Largo... -** Osomatsu pronuncio de manera casi automática, el resto se quedo inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar **\- ¡Fuera! -** se levantó de golpe asustado a algunos **\- ¡Lagense todos! -** grito encolerizado y esta vez todos acataron de inmediato. El líder se quedo solamente con Choromatsu a su lado. El tercer hermano tomo una de las fotografías que estaban sobre la mesa, una combinación de sentimientos le golpeó de inmediato. Ahora no podría sacar de su mente aquella imagen de Karamatsu en el suelo con el cuerpo ensangrentado, lleno de múltiples golpes y cortes.

 **\- Fue ese maldito... -** el mayor mantenía sus puños sobre la mesa.

 **\- Hablas de... ¿Tougou? -**

 **\- ¡Ese bastardo, hijo de perra! -** de un manotazo tiro las fotografías y algunos papeles.

 **\- ¿Habrá sido él quien lo atacó en el callejón la ultima vez? -** Choromatsu hacia lo posible por mantener la calma, con uno fuera de control era suficiente.

 **\- Es probable... Eso explicaría que no quisiera contarnos lo ocurrido -**

 **\- Por eso mintió diciendo que intentaron robarle, sabia que si lo mencionaba no lo dejarías andar sólo -**

 **\- ... Debemos hallarlo -**

 **\- Lo haremos... Tenemos una pista -**

Osomatsu se giro a mirarlo intrigado por sus palabras.

 **\- Al parecer hay un testigo, ¿Nos vamos? -**

El mayor no respondio, simplemente empezó a andar hacia la salida seguido de su hermano.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Edades: Oso 29, Kara 28, Choro 27, Ichi 24, Jyushi 23, Todo 22, Atsushi 25.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Los jóvenes Matsuno habían enviado a sus subordinados a preguntar en cada puerta por información sobre el secuestro de Karamatsu, claro que, no dudaron en ofrecer una buena recompensa; sin embargo, con la fama que tenían, nadie se atrevía siquiera a decir una mentira para recibir algo de dinero fácil, por lo que su búsqueda parecía ser infructuosa. Por fortuna, una posible pista se hizo presente.

En el segundo piso de un pequeño edificio, seis personas están reunidas en uno de los departamentos, dos hombres fornidos custodian la puerta; en un sillón Osomatsu descansa con Choromatsu de pie a su lado; frente a los mafiosos una joven pareja está en otro sofá, un sujeto de baja estatura y calvo está acompañado de una linda joven de cabello negro.

 **\- Bien... -** Osomatsu rompió el silencio **\- me han dicho que presenciaron el incidente del callejón, ¿Es así? -**

 **\- Sí, Chibita lo vio todo -** la chica afirmó tomando la mano de su pareja.

 **\- Maldición... -** murmuró el otro con molestia **\- si hago esto es solo porque ella lo pide -**

 **\- Eso es porque es lo correcto -** replicó la mujer.

 **\- Si lo que dicen es útil, recibirán una buena recompensa -** Choromatsu saco de su saco un fajo de billetes. Al pequeño hombre le brillaron los ojos.

 **\- No es por dinero -** la chica se quejó **\- los vimos ayer y parecían muy preocupados -** la joven hablaba con gran pesar.

Osomatsu se levantó y avanzó hasta la chica, se hincó frente a ella.

 **\- Querida, eres una mujer muy perceptiva -** tono con delicadeza su mano ante la molesta mirada del marido **\- podrías ser tan amable de traerme una taza de café -** solicitó con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo un si como respuesta ella se levantó y retiro del cuarto. El líder tomo asiento junto al esposo.

 **\- Malditos... No crean que no sé quiénes son ustedes -**

 **\- Perfecto, eso acelera las cosas -** sonreía despreocupadamente **\- realmente quiero saltarme la parte en que amenazó con dañar a tu chica si no hablas -**

El otro de inmediato se tensó ante las palabras.

 **\- Yo... Tengo un video -** saco su teléfono **\- lo grabe por si acaso -** busco en los archivos y se lo mostró al mafioso.

Choromatsu se acercó para ver también. El video había sido tomado desde la ventana, ambos hermanos apreciaron el momento en que Karamatsu yacía en el suelo y era rodeado por tres sujetos, uno de ellos Tougou; dos de los hombres sujetaron sin cuidado cada brazo de su hermano arrastrándolo hacia la salida, lo subieron con ellos a un auto negro y se fueron a toda velocidad.

 **\- Choromatsu –** el de rojo se levantó ante la confundida mirada del nombrado Chibita.

 **\- Entiendo –** respondió el tercer hermano arrebatando el teléfono de las manos del pequeño hombre.

 **\- ¡Eso es mío maldito! –**

 **\- Con esto podrás comprar uno nuevo –** Choromatsu le entrego el fajo de billetes que había mostrado con anterioridad, cuando Chibita lo reviso se dio cuenta que era una gran suma.

 **\- No tengo que advertirte sobre cerrar la boca en cuanto todo esto, ¿Cierto? –** Osomatsu le miraba de forma amenazante ante lo que el tipo solo pudo asentir **– Bien, por tu seguridad y la de tu linda esposa, más te vale –** camino hasta la puerta seguido de su hermano **– por favor despídeme de tu bella mujer, que me disculpe por no poder quedarme, tal vez en otra ocasión venga por ese café –** con una sonrisa burlona el mafioso seguido de los otros hombres desaparecieron del lugar, dejando nervioso al pobre hombre que consideraba seriamente la opción de mudarse muy lejos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Con el video el par de mafiosos tenían ahora una oportunidad de dar con el paradero de su hermano, solo necesitaban mejorar la imagen para intentar ver las placas y en base a ello rastrear el auto; por desgracia no sabían hacer ninguna de esas cosas, por lo que enviaron a buscar a una persona que, de acuerdo al bajo mundo, podía localizar lo que fuera y a quien fuera con sus habilidades tecnológicas.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu aguardaban en la oficina por la llegada de aquel invitado; no tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver las puertas abrirse y a tres siluetas hacerse presentes.

 **\- ¡Suéltenme! –** una voz masculina pero joven hacía eco en la habitación.

Dos hombres sujetaban cada brazo del chico que tenía su cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de tela negra.

Con un ademan de Osomatsu el invitado fue liberado y despojado de lo que cubría su rostro.

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! –** el chico dejo de hablar y miro atentamente a los dos mayores frente a él.

 **\- Todomatsu, ¿Cierto? –** Oso le miro incrédulo de que fuera la persona correcta, a su parecer era demasiado joven.

El chico se limitó a sólo asentir, analizando aquellos rostros que le parecían familiares.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro Choromatsu? Parece un simple niño –** el mayor se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

 **\- No me he equivocado, Irino Todomatsu, 22 años de edad, sin familia, su padre falleció dejándole en herencia un bar que hoy en día es un negocio bastante exitoso, antes de eso se dedicaba a hackear cuanta base de datos quisiera, claro, a cambio de un buen pago –**

Todomatsu se mantuvo tranquilo, no tenía porque debatir las palabras del tipo con lentes, después de todo cada palabra era verdad; además de que tras observarlos detenidamente ahora estaba seguro que ellos eran familiares del mafioso que " _cortejaba_ " a su amigo Ichi.

 **\- Siento informarles que ahora me dedico a administrar mi negocio, no más computadoras –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** Osomatsu sonrió ante la actitud del chico **– es un** **a** **pena, pero no estamos preguntando si quieres, de hecho debería** **s** **agradecer que te daré una muy buena compensación a cambio de tus servicios –**

 **\- ¿Y si continuo negándome? –** Totty enarco una ceja escéptico de aquella oferta.

 **\- En ese caso, la opción B es… -**

 **\- ¿Matarme? –** Interrumpió de inmediato **– serian muchas molestias para haberme traído hasta aquí solo para darme un tiro, ¿No? –**

 **\- Este chico me agrada –** Osomatsu se recargo en el respaldo **– te acercas, pero no, la opción alterna es darle un tiro a tu novio –**

Todomatsu sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal.

 **\- Fukushima* Atsushi… -** Choromatsu tenía en mano un par de hojas de las cuales leía la información **– actual bartender en tu bar, amigo de infancia y con quien se sospecha mantienes una relación desde hace al menos un año, tal vez más; él era un joven empresario hasta que declino de toda relación familiar para poder estar contigo… debe apreciarte mucho para renunciar a un futuro tan prometedor –** dejo sobre la mesa los papeles y acomodo sus lentes.

 **\- Maldita sea… -** murmuro el más joven ante la amenaza **– bien, pero espero la paga sea buena –**

Choromatsu tomo de la mesa una laptop y la llevo al extremo contrario para que el chico se acercara y tomara lugar, Todomatsu se sentó y comenzó a presionar algunos botones.

 **\- Bueno, no tienen la mejor herramienta del mundo pero algo podré hacer con esta antigüedad –**

Choromatsu conecto una memoria a la computadora, en la pantalla se mostró el único archivo guardado que consistía en un video. Todomatsu se sorprendió al reproducirlo, la imagen no tenía gran resolución, pero claramente identifico a Karamatsu siendo arrastrado hasta un auto.

 **\- Necesito dar con ese auto, ¿Puedes hacerlo? –** Osomatsu cuestiono mientras se levantaba para acercarse.

 **\- Claro, pero me tomará un momento, la imagen no es muy clara –**

 **-** **Entre más deprisa lo consigas mayor será el pago -** el mayor

 **\- Entiendo, entiendo -** movia sus dedos con avidez. Ahora entendía el hecho de que el mafioso no se hubiese presentado en el bar para su acoso cotidiano al mensajero; explicaba también que Ichimatsu pareciera triste los últimos días.

Los mayores observaban atentos, ansiando conseguir información para rescatar a su hermano.

Todomatsu no tardo mucho en finalizar su trabajo, con una gran sonrisa se levantó dejando que los otros se acercaran para ver en la pantalla un mapa.

 **\- ¿Es la dirección del auto? -** cuestiono Choromatsu.

 **\- No -** respondio el menor obteniendo miradas confusas **\- es el lugar en donde esta la persona que buscan -**

 **\- ¿Cómo...? -** el tercer hermano parecía realmente sorprendido.

 **\- Buscar la matrícula de un auto que a estas alturas probablemente haya sido desechado o cambiado seria una pérdida de tiempo; fue más fácil revisar las cámaras de tránsito y seguirle la huella -** sonrió con suficiencia, satisfecho con su trabajo.

 **\- Excelente -** Osomatsu se acerco y revolvió los cabellos del menor **\- pero te daré un consejo... -** movió su mano hacia el hombro de Todomatsu **\- cuando te de una tarea, llevala a cabo al pie de la letra -** oprimió levemente sin borrar su sonrisa **\- tenia asuntos que tratar con los bastardos de esa camioneta, pero lo pasare esta vez porque llevamos algo de prisa -** liberó al menor quien solo agachó el rostro.

 **\- Aquí tienes -** Choro le entregó un sobre, Todomatsu lo recibió sin decir nada **\- alguien te llevará de regreso, no hables de esto con nadie, en especial con Ichimatsu -**

Al escuchar aquel nombre el menor le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

 **\- Sabemos de las recurrentes visitas a tu bar -** Choromatsu avanzo junto a su hermano hacia la puerta.

 **\- Lo sabemos todo -** Osomatsu abrió la puerta **\- y sabremos si hablas de más -**

 **\- Tranquilos, no diré nada, por el bien todos nadie dirá nada -** Todomatsu sonrió con superioridad, sorprendiendo un poco a los mayores por tal actitud.

 **\- Simpatico el niño -** rio un poco Osomatsu **\- nos veremos en otro momento -** finalizó saliendo con su hermano y haciendo una seña a los dos hombres que aguardaban afuera.

Todomatsu observó al par de mafiosos salir y en cambio entrar a los tipos que seguramente le llevarían de vuelta; con discreción guardó la memoria que desconecto de la laptop en el bolsillo trasero. Sin oponer resistencia permitió que le cubrieran con la bolsa negra, listo para ser llevado a casa.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que Ichimatsu y Karamatsu se vieron, el repartidor asistió cada día al bar esperando encontrar al mafioso, pero este nunca apareció. Los primero días Todomatsu no dejo de molestarlo por haber caído ante los encantos del tipo de traje negro, se burlaba y recibía insultos como respuesta, la dinámica usual entre ellos; sin embargo, para el cuarto día, Ichimatsu dejo de responder, solo evitaba la mirada quedándose en su lugar bebiendo y fumando hasta tarde. El alcohol no era novedad, pero las personas cercanas al joven repartidor no tardaron en notar la mirada triste y una creciente obsesión al cigarro.

El joven dueño del bar se debatía entre contarle a su amigo lo que sabía o permanecer callado; por lo que pudo deducir de aquel día en que prestó sus servicios a la familia Matsuno, no era nada seguro involucrarse con ellos, por lo que, pensaba en que el hecho de que Ichi se mantuviera lejos del mafioso podría ser lo mejor para él. Se sentía mal al verlo tan decaído, pero no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria al saber que Karamatsu había sido secuestrado, podría cometer alguna locura.

Jyushimatsu tras disculparse por la emboscada de la última vez, intento de todo para animar a su amigo, inclusive quiso ayudar a encontrar al tal Karamatsu, pero todo intento fue en vano, Ichimatsu no tenía un numero para comunicarse y no sabía siquiera a donde había sido llevado en el encuentro con sus hermanos, en esa ocasión cuando lo regresaron a su hogar, repitieron el proceso de vendarle los ojos, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscar.

Mientras el pobre repartidor sufría en silencio, Karamatsu se debatía entre la vida y la muerte yaciendo semiconsciente en aquel cuarto; había perdido toda la noción del tiempo al no tener ni siquiera una entrada de luz que le anunciara el cambio entre el día la noche; ocasionalmente le daban algo de beber o comer, ya que, de acuerdo a lo dicho por Tougou, no podía dejarle morir aun, eso ocurriría hasta que Osomatsu estuviese presente.

El segundo mafioso ahora se hallaba encadenado al suelo con un collar metálico alrededor de su cuello, esposas en sus manos y pies le limitaban el movimiento; había terminado sometido de tal forma tras haber intentado huir al noquear a un hombre cuando le llevaba comida; sin embargo, no llego muy lejos en su intento al toparse a Tougou por el pasillo junto a más hombres.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dando paso al responsable de su desdicha, a tal altura, el mafioso ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarle.

 **\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –** sonrió el hombre caminando hasta quedar junto al más joven **– si pudieses verte ahora, luces patético, sigo sin entender ¿Cómo es que tú y tus estúpidos hermanos pueden infundir respeto? –** Le propino una patada en las costillas a su víctima obteniendo un gruñido como queja **– ¡No son más que basura, pedazos de mierda que deberían estar muertos! –** una patada más reafirmaba el desprecio con que le hablaba **– pero yo me hare cargo –** se inclinó tomando con brusquedad el mentón del menor **– matare a cada uno de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible –** saco una navaja de su bolsillo y acerco el filo a milímetros del ojo derecho de Karamatsu **– tranquilo, dejare uno de tus ojos para que disfrutes del espectáculo –** sonrió de forma siniestra.

Karamatsu por instinto cerro con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo la filosa punta sobre su parpado, trago en seco al saber lo que pasaría; sin embargo antes de sufrir un corte más profundo en su piel, una fuerte explosión provocó que el mayor de soltase.

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –** Tougou se levantó furioso ante la interrupción. Una leve risa le hizo mirar hacia el suelo, Karamatsu sonreía ampliamente.

 **\- Parece que la caballería ha llegado –** sentencio el menor divertido por la expresión de total ira que desbordaba el mayor; no tenía duda alguna, sus hermanos venían a su rescate.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

*Fukushima significa isla de la buena fortuna

Años para actualizar… lo siento T_T

Gracias por leer n_n


	6. Chapter 6

El sonido de la explosión alertó a todos en aquel lugar, sin necesidad de esperar orden alguna tomaron sus armas y corrieron en dirección a donde el estruendo se había escuchado.

La explosión había sido en las puertas de aquella especie de fortaleza, en cuanto el humo comenzó a expandirse varios grupos de hombres con traje negro ingresaron con diversas armas en mano. Entre la multitud resaltaban dos sujetos, uno de camisa roja y otro de camisa verde, Osomatsu y Choromatsu habían llegado con sus subordinados listos para la pelea.

El intercambio de balas no se hizo esperar, por parte de ambos bandos tiraban a matar sin duda alguna, los cuerpos comenzaron a adornar el suelo.

Los hermanos Matsuno se abrían paso sin dificultad alguna, Choromatsu degollaba con gran habilidad a diestra y siniestra con un cuchillo en cada mano, mientras Osomatsu disparaba con certeza en la frente de cuanto personaje se cruzara, dando algún golpe o patada ocasional por el simple disfrute de escuchar los gritos de dolor; continuaron adentrándose al lugar dejando un rastro de sangre y muerte a sus espaldas.

Los hermanos Matsuno tras revisar en cada habitación que encontraban a su paso, llegaron a uno de los lugares más recónditos del lugar, se detuvieron frente a una puerta metálica gris bastante oxidada, tras una mirada cómplice abrieron la puerta de golpe con sus armas listas; adentro estaba vacío, manchas de sangre seca se esparcían por el suelo al igual que unas cadenas y grilletes. Choromatsu se inclinó y sujeto una de las esposas sintiendo un leve calor en estas.

 **\- No está lejos –** indico el tercer hermano levantándose.

 **\- Sigamos entonces, ese bastardo lo debe tener escondido por aquí –** Osomatsu avanzo seguido de su hermano.

A cada paso que daban un ligero sentimiento de angustia se instalaba en los mafiosos a sabiendas de que Tougou podría estar esperándoles con alguna trampa. Tras un largo pasillo llegaron a un gran salón que parecía estar completamente vacío, tras adentrarse un poco más notaron tres presencias en el fondo.

Una persona que tenía un saco negro sobre la cabeza, tenía las manos atadas en los brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado, vestida solamente un pantalón negro y tenia diversas heridas en el torso. Junto a él, Tougou estaba de pie, sonriendo. Detrás un tipo mantenía un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

 **\- Matsuno, bienvenido -** Tougou poso una mano sobre el hombro del chico atado **\- los estábamos esperando -**

Choromatsu hizo el ademán de dar un paso puro fue frenado por el brazo del mayor.

 **\- Bien, parece que comprendes las reglas del juego -** Tougou le hablo al mayor **\- si se acercan le daré un tiro a su querido hermanito -** amplio su sonrisa ante las muecas que los hermanos hacían.

 **\- Osomatsu kun, te advertí hace mucho que no te metieras conmigo -** de su bolsillo saco un objeto similar a una pinza **\- tu terquedad será el sufrir de tu familia -** acerco aquel objeto a la mano derecha de su víctima y coloco el índice, el chico al sentir el frio del metal se removió de inmediato.

 **\- ¡No te atrevas! -** grito Choromatsu aun siendo frenado por su hermano.

 **\- Tranquilo, solo jugaremos un rato -** acto seguido oprimió la pinza cortando sin dificultad el dedo, un grito ahogado apenas y se pudo percibir.

Choromatsu se mantenía a distancia con dificultad, evitando también apuntar su arma hacia los captores.

 **\- Osomatsu kun, mira lo que has provocado -** con una perturbadora sonrisa repitió la acción de cortar, esta vez el dedo medio; Karamatsu pataleo con fuerza **\- esto es tan divertido, ¿Cierto? -** miro a los hermanos.

 **\- Jodido enfermo... -** Osomatsu pronuncio con irá **\- ¿Entiendes que de una u otra forma acabare contigo? -** apunto su arma hacia Tougou.

 **\- Aguarda... Nuestro hermano -** Choromatsu coloco su mano en el hombro del mayor temeroso por que el subordinado de su enemigo disparase contra Karamatsu en cualquier momento.

 **\- Escucha a tu hermanito -** Tougou camino hasta quedar del lado contrario de su víctima **\- a este paso, será tu único hermano -** con fuerza clavo el arma en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Visibles espasmos provocados por el dolor, fueron observados por los presentes. Tougou simplemente se carcajeo.

 **\- Acabemos esto -** Osomatsu frunció el ceño.

El eco de un disparo abarco en el lugar.

Los del bando contrario miraron al ahora cadáver frente a ellos. Choromatsu no podía evitar un rostro de total sorpresa al presenciar lo que el mayor acababa de hacer. En un intento de defensa el sujeto junto a Tougou hizo el ademan de levantar su arma, pero en un rápido y certero tiro, Osomatsu perforo el cráneo del enemigo. Tougou vio caer al otro sin inmutarse.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan… -** murmuro Choromatsu sin despegar la vista del cadáver de su hermano.

 **\- Tranquilo, ese no era Karamatsu –** respondió con seguridad el de rojo.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro de ello Osomatsu kun? –** Tougou sonrió ampliamente.

 **\- Choro ve a buscar a nuestro hermano, yo me encargare de este bastardo –**

El tercer hermano lo dudo un momento, pero sin intención de discutir, acato la orden y regreso por donde habían ingresado.

 **\- Más te vale no morir –** murmuro Choromatsu cuando pasaba junto a su hermano.

Osomatsu sonrió ante lo que había escuchado, centro después su atención en el hombre que se mantenía de pie aun sonriendo.

 **\- ¿Y bien Osomatsu kun? –** Comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia el frente **\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –**

 **\- Te enviare de regreso al infierno al que perteneces –** El de rojo mantenía su arma en alto, pero su mano comenzaba a temblar ligeramente conforme aquel honre se acercaba.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** continuo el andar hasta quedar frente al Matsuno **– Anda, dispara –** sujeto el arma colocándola sobre su pecho.

Osomatsu le mantenía la mirada, una mirada tan intimidante que contrarrestaba con el temblor de su cuerpo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Choromatsu corría entre los pasillos, en el camino se había topado con alguno de sus hombres a quienes de inmediato dio la orden de buscar al segundo Matsuno. El número de enemigos había disminuido considerablemente. Choromatsu encendió el comunicador que llevaba del lado derecho, casi imperceptible en su oído, en espera de recibir respuesta del paradero de su hermano.

 **\- ¡Por aquí! –** se escuchó una voz cerca de un gran ventanal. Choromatsu de inmediato se acercó para asomarse por entre los vidrios rotos; uno de los suyos llamaba a otros compañeros indicando haber encontrado algo. Sin tiempo a perder el de verde salto por la ventana en dirección sus hombres.

Varias personas estaban en el patio escarbando con desesperación cerca de un frondoso árbol, Choromatsu no tardó en aparecer.

 **\- ¡Señor! –** un joven se acercó apresurado **– hicimos a hablar a uno de los hombres de Tougou, dijo que Karamatsu san se encontraba enterrado aquí –** explico de inmediato.

Sin respuesta alguna Choro se sumó a la tarea sin importarle ensuciar su ropa, podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza de tan solo pensar que podría ser demasiado tarde. Enterraba sus manos con desesperación en la fría tierra hasta que choco con un objeto, reconoció aquello como madera.

De inmediato los hombres se posicionaron alrededor escarbando velozmente, no tardaron en dar con la tapa de aquel improvisado ataúd, el cual ni siquiera estaba clavado.

Choromatsu levanto la tapa y hallo a su hermano inconsciente, solo vestía un pantalón, tenía múltiples heridas a la vista y algo de sangre escurría por su frente. De inmediato ordeno que lo sacaran.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu niisan lo encontré! –** informo de inmediato por su comunicador y quedo en espera de una respuesta **\- ¿Niisan? –** Volvió a llamarle, nuevamente sin respuesta alguna **\- ¡Llévenselo de inmediato! –** ordeno a sus hombres mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta a donde estaba el mayor.

Choromatsu corría por el gran pasillo, sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, al dar vuelta en una esquina se detuvo abruptamente al ver la silueta frente a él.

 **\- Choro… ¿Has encontrado a nuestro hermano? –** el mayor preguntaba con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Idiota, ¿Por qué no respondías? Realmente creí que… -** detuvo el regaño al notar un líquido carmín bajo los pies de su hermano **\- ¿Estas…? –** no logro terminar la pregunta, solo pudo presenciar como el mayor se desplomaba al suelo.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu! –** corrió hasta el mayor intentando levantarlo.

El tercer hermano quedó a medio pasillo de aquella fortaleza, gritando por ayuda a través del comunicador y solo escuchando en su mente el fuerte latir de su corazón.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En serio lamento la demora ;-;

Ya ni quiero prometer que me voy a apurar con el cap siguiente porque igual siempre se atraviesa algo T_T

Agradezco mucho a quienes aún sigan esta historia, en serio, gracias TwT


	7. Chapter 7

Edades: Oso 29, Kara 28, Choro 27, Ichi 24, Jyushi 23, Todo 22, Atsushi 25.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Choromatsu aguardaba en una silla al lado de la cama, levantándose ocasionalmente para cambiar el paño húmedo de la frente de Osomatsu; el mayor llevaba un rato removiéndose y balbuceando incoherencias a causa de la fiebre. Pese a que había perdido mucha sangre corrieron con suerte, eso y las milagrosas manos del Doctor Dekapan, eran la razón de que sobreviviera; sin embargo, ahora el líder de los Matsuno se encontraba en una pelea contra su propia mente, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente se tensaba tratando de huir de sus pesadillas; el tercer hermano no podía hacer nada más que observar y apretar la mandíbula con ira cada que escuchaba al mayor pronunciar el nombre de su demonio personal "Tougou"

Los jóvenes Matsuno eran líderes de aquella mafia a causa de la repentina muerte de sus padres, incidente que fue provocado por el mismo Tougou, quien en tiempos pasados había sido la mano derecha de Matsuno Matsuzo. Choromatsu recordaba claramente los años de su niñez, época en la que no se preocupaban por nada, cuando podía dedicarse a jugar sin pensar en su apellido; sin embargo, cuando Tougou apareció las cosas cambiaron poco a poco, era un hombre tan agradable y gentil, siempre dándoles dulces y regalos a los tres, pero un día, Osomatsu simplemente les ordeno a él y a Karamatsu alejarse de ese tipo, no lo entendió en ese entonces. Todo fue completamente claro cuando alrededor de los 14 años Tougou intento violar a Choromatsu, en aquel momento Karamatsu intento evitarlo y recibió una profunda herida con un cuchillo, por fortuna Osomatsu apareció para protegerlos, ninguno sabía que el mayor se había vuelto tan fuerte a tan corta edad; todo se supo, Tougou llevaba años abusando del hijo mayor. Aquel tipo no murió en manos del líder de la mafia simplemente por su habilidad para escapar.

Choromatsu suspiro pesadamente, aquellos recuerdos habían quedado enterrados en lo más profundo, cuando Osomatsu tomo el liderazgo los menores sugirieron buscar y asesinar a Tougou, pero el mayor siempre se negó, alegando que no era el momento, que él se encargaría cuando fuese necesario, ellos jamás entendieron la renuencia de su hermano por enfrentar a ese hombre.

Con pereza el tercer hermano se levantó, miro una última vez al mayor antes de salir en dirección al cuarto de su otro hermano. Cuando entro se detuvo junto a la cama observando al durmiente.

Karamatsu llevaba inconsciente desde que lo hallaron, vendajes por todo su cuerpo y gasas distribuidas no terminaban de cubrir algunos moretones. Paso con suavidad su mano por el brazo derecho del mayor, deteniéndose antes de llegar a la intravenosa.

El de camisa verde pasó su mano con frustración por su cuello, estuvo a nada de perder a la única familia que tenía. Lo peor de todo era que el responsable al parecer había huido; sus hombres le informaron que el cuerpo de Tougou nunca fue hallado, sólo existían dos opciones, que los hombres de aquel infeliz se lo llevaran o que el mismo lograse ponerse de pie y correr. En ambos casos él se encargaría de dar con el cadáver de ese bastardo.

El ruido de un jarrón cayendo en el pasillo alerto a Choromatsu, logro distinguir algunas voces de sus empleados, parecían alterados; el tercer hermano no tardo en sacar un arma y acercarse a la puerta, miro al segundo que continuaba en un profundo sueño, trago pesado y en un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta y apunto al causante de tal alboroto.

Con un gran reflejo logro detener su dedo antes de jalar el gatillo. Bajo el arma con lentitud.

Frente a él, Osomatsu caminaba torpemente vistiendo solamente un bóxer, en su mano sujetaba tembloroso su arma y hacia el ademan de apuntarle a quien intentara acercarse.

Choromatsu suspiro pesadamente, con un ademán ordeno al resto alejarse, todos miraron sorprendidos como el tercero se acercaba al mayor sin miedo alguno.

 **\- ¡Atrás! –** grito Osomatsu levantando el arma hacia el otro.

El menor hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y continuo su andar, su idiota hermano mayor tendía a delirar bastante cuando sufría de temperatura alta.

Los subordinados observaban temerosos.

A un solo paso de llegar a su objetivo, los presentes retuvieron el aliento cuando Osomatsu oprimió el gatillo.

*clic*

El sonido repetitivo por parte del arma permitió que todos volvieran a respirar.

Choromatsu tomo la pistola vacía y se la entregó al hombre más cercano para poder sujetar de los hombros al mayor que parecía confundido de no haber eliminado a su "enemigo" Con sumo cuidado el tercero llevo a su hermano de vuelta a su cuarto, lo recostó y volvió a poner una toalla húmeda en su frente.

Se quedó a su lado un buen rato antes de decidirse a hablar.

 **\- Idiota, no deberías levantarte en ese estado –**

Osomatsu se mantenía en silencio, analizando lo reciente.

 **\- Yo tenía un arma… y tú no estás muerto -** menciono casual el enfermo.

 **\- Afortunadamente tiendes a cometer las mismas locuras en tus delirios, por ello quite las balas de todas tus armas –**

 **\- Ya veo… si eso hiciste, tú debes ser Choromatsu, ¿Cierto? –**

Choromatsu suspiro, al parecer ya estaba recobrando parte de la razón; se inclinó sobre el mayor y deposito un suave beso en los labios ajenos.

 **\- ¿Aun te queda duda de ello? –** pregunto con burla.

 **\- No, ya no… que malo eres Chororin, aprovechándote de tu hermano enfermo –** sonrío débilmente.

 _Se está durmiendo._

Concluyo el tercero al observarlo.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan… -** el nombrado giro un poco el rostro **\- ¿Me amas? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que te amo –** amplio un poco su sonrisa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Choromatsu sonrió ampliamente, amaba los momentos de seminconsciencia de su hermano, eran los únicos momentos en que podía escucharle ser totalmente honesto. Cambio a un rostro serio al considerar que era la oportunidad perfecta de preguntar aquello que llevaba un rato molestándole.

 **\- Oso… -** el mayor no abrió los ojos pero en cambio movió un poco la cabeza confirmando que le escuchaba **\- ¿Mataste a Tougou? –**

La leve sonrisa en Osomatsu se desvaneció, oprimió los labios con fuerza e hizo una mueca de total disgusto **– Debí hacerlo… -** murmuro **– el monstruo es más fuerte que yo –** pronuncio aquello con voz entrecortada mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Choromatsu solamente sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, "Monstruo" aquella palabra que su hermano repetía desde la niñez cuando tenía pesadillas; presencio como el mayor pasaba de gimotear levemente a quedar profundamente dormido. Por fortuna, los momentos en que deliraba no eran recordados por su hermano al recuperarse.

Un leve toque a la puerta llamo su atención, tras el permiso un hombre entro.

 **\- Señor, Karamatsu san ha despertado –**

Choromatsu agradeció el aviso y suspiro aliviado, al menos uno de sus hermanos mayores estaba consiente. Respecto a Tougou, tenía una idea de cómo solucionar el problema con aquel monstruo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	8. Chapter 8

Choromatsu entro al cuarto del segundo hermano, este se encontraba aun recostado y con la mirada entrecerrada.

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –** pregunto el menor acercándose a la cama.

 **\- ¿Dónde está Ichimatsu? –**

 **\- ¿Eh?... ¿Hablas del mensajero? –** pregunto confundido.

 **\- Sí, ¿Él está bien? –**

 **\- Eso creo, la última vez que investigue continuaba con su rutina usual –**

 **\- Menos mal… -** suspiro el mayor irguiéndose lentamente.

 **\- Aguarda, ¿Qué haces? No debes levantarte en ese estado –** le reprendió el menor.

 **\- Debo ir a verlo, asegurarme que está a salvo –**

 **\- No entiendo tu preocupación, te he dicho que está bien –**

 **\- Choromatsu… ¿Qué ocurrió con Tougou? –**

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al otro, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

 **\- Es probable… que siga vivo –** contesto conteniendo la ira.

 **\- Mientras ese maldito siga por ahí Ichimatsu corre peligro… él lo ha visto anteriormente –**

 **\- Por ahora no creo que haga mucho, seguramente está herido y escondido –**

 **\- ¿Y Osomatsu? –** El segundo hermano recién caía en cuenta de la ausencia del mayor **– No me digas que… -** su rostro reflejo el miedo al pensar en lo peor.

 **\- Esta bien, descansa en su cuarto… -** respondió en voz baja **– ahora se encuentra estable –**

 **\- Nuevamente se enfrentó él solo a ese bastardo, ¿Cierto? –** oprimió las sabanas con rabia.

Choromatsu asintió manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

 **\- Tenemos que acabar con ese maldito… -** sentencio el mayor.

 **\- Pero, Osomatsu niisan ha dicho que él se encargaría en su momento -**

 **\- ¿Cuántas veces ha dicho lo mismo? Él no puede hacerlo… nosotros nos encargaremos –**

 **\- Ni siquiera él lo ha logrado, ¿Por qué piensas que nosotros sí? –**

 **\- Precisamente porque no somos Osomatsu, no sé tú, pero yo no voy a permitir que se acerque a Ichimatsu y lo dañe… -**

Choromatsu se mantuvo en silencio, analizando lo dicho por el mayor.

 **\- ¿Piensas dejar que vuelva a lastimar a Osomatsu? –**

Aquella pregunta logro despertar un gran coraje en el menor. Osomatsu no solo era su hermano, era su pareja y estuvo a punto de perderlo en manos de quien en el pasado había arruinado su infancia.

 **\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? –** pregunto con decisión el menor.

 **\- Primero necesito ver a Ichimatsu, ya después podremos planear algo –** un leve quejido salió de sus labios al intentar levantarse.

 **\- No te muevas –** se acercó su hermano a impedir que finalizara su acción **– yo me encargare del mensajero –**

Karamatsu solamente asintió y volvió a recostarse. Con un ademan Choromatsu salió del cuarto

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu se encontraba en el banco usual frente a la barra, alejado del resto de las personas, una copa llena frente a él y un cigarro en sus labios era lo único que le hacía compañía, hace un rato que Totty se había alejado al no recibir respuesta a su intento de conversación.

 _Maldito Kusomatsu… ¿En dónde diablos estas? ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme? ¿Todo lo que habías dicho fue mentira?... Sí, seguramente así fue… todo lo que querías era un idiota para pasar el rato ¿No?... lo sospechaba… no me importa… desde el inicio sabía que eras un estúpido… entonces, ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Qué es este maldito sentimiento?... todo es muy confuso y es tú culpa… te odio… espero no volver a verte… espero que estés…_

Dio una calada al cigarrillo dejando escapar un suspiro.

 **\- …bien –** pronuncio en voz baja con una triste sonrisa.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, se mantuvo quieto, la persona detrás de él no decía nada, se giró lentamente y miro con sorpresa aquel rostro familiar.

 **\- T-tú… -** Ichi se puso de pie con lentitud.

 **\- Yo –** El sujeto de traje negro y camisa roja se señalaba con orgullo.

 **\- Osomatsu –**

 **\- ¿Me recuerdas? Qué lindo –** pasó su brazo por el hombro del menor que se mantenía inmóvil.

 **\- ¿En dónde está? –** preguntó en voz baja.

 **\- … ¿Quieres verlo? –** acerco su rostro con aquella sonrisa parecida a la de un niño travieso.

Ichimatsu tardo unos segundos, pero termino asintiendo.

 **\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos entonces! –** sin quitar su brazo comenzó a andar con el chico a su lado, Ichi observo a lo lejos a Totty, quien atendía a unos clientes sin notar una posible escena de secuestro.

Ya en el auto, a pesar de que esta vez no cubrieron sus ojos Ichi mantenía su vista en el suelo, se sentía un tanto intimidado por tener a los dos hermanos de Karamatsu a cada lado, aunque estaba agradecido de que Choromatsu estuviese presente para evitar el acoso del mayor.

Al llegar a su destino Ichimatsu pudo apreciar el lugar, una gran mansión con muchos lujos, fue guiado en total silencio por los hermanos hasta una habitación que logro reconocer como la de Karamatsu, al entrar encontró a quien llevaba esperando todos esos días recostado, parecía estar dormido, se quedó en el marco dudando en si debía entrar.

 **\- El día que estuviste aquí… -** Ichimatsu giro un poco para ver a Choromatsu que había comenzado a relatar mientras se cruzaba de brazos **\- …Karamatsu niisan fue emboscado más tarde por un enemigo nuestro, lo retuvieron por un par de días, para cuando fuimos por él, su estado era critico –** Ichimatsu escuchaba con sorpresa mientras un extraño sentimiento le oprimía el pecho.

 **\- Justo despertó –** Continuo Osomatsu **– y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti, ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo esperaba que buscara a su hermano mayor y no fue así –** finalizo en un tono dramático cubriendo su rostro.

 **\- Los dejamos solos –** Choromatsu tomo al mayor de la ropa y se lo llevo arrastrando mientras este repetía que merecía más amor de todos sus hermanos.

Ichimatsu cerró la puerta y avanzo lentamente a donde Karamatsu descansaba.

 **\- Estuve esperándote en el bar… -** al notar que el mayor no reaccionaba continuó su declaración **– pensé que, simplemente había sido una broma y no estabas realmente interesado en mi… esperaba cada día para ver tu estúpido rostro, pero no aparecías… pensé realmente que no te volvería ver… me cuesta creer que… -** cubrió su boca meditando si debía continuar, su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo, miro a Kara y suspiro **\- Idiota… ¿En verdad preguntaste por mí? –** paso su mano con suavidad por la mejilla del joven durmiente.

 **\- Así es** _ **my honey**_ **–** Karamatsu abrió repentinamente los ojos y sujeto la mano del menor quien se erizo cual gato.

 **\- ¡Maldito Kusomatsu! ¡¿Estabas despierto?! –** grito furioso y completamente sonrojado.

 **\- Ichi, ¿En verdad me esperabas? –** cuestiono sin soltarle y levantándose lentamente, solo traía puesta una bata blanca.

 **\- C-claro que no… -** giro el rostro avergonzado.

 **\- Ese tipo de expresiones me encantan –** se acercó y beso suavemente la mejilla del otro **– es en serio que me gustas Ichimatsu, solo espera a conocerme, estoy seguro de que lograre conquistarte –** tomo su rostro y deposito ahora un beso en los labios del menor.

Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio, sentía su corazón latir muy deprisa, algo que se volvía común cuando estaba cerca del mafioso, bajó la mirada.

 **\- I-idiota… -** murmuro Ichimatsu y oprimió la mano que aún no le soltaba.

Karamatsu sonrió ante el gesto y le atrajo suavemente depositándole otro beso.

 **-** _ **Little cat**_ **, aún estoy con el cuerpo hecho pedazos, pero en cuanto me recupere retomaremos lo de la última vez –** el mafioso lo abrazo y con suavidad lo recostó a su lado, Ichimatsu no respondió pero tampoco hizo ademan alguno de querer soltarse.

En aquella posición, el mayor abrazando al otro por la espalda, terminaron por quedarse dormidos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, la escena era similar.

Osomatsu estaba recostado vistiendo ya su pijama y Choromatsu se encontraba a su lado acariciando el cabello del mayor, jugando ocasionalmente con un par de mechones.

 **\- Eres un idiota –** menciono Choromatsu rompiendo el silencio.

 **\- Que malo eres Chororin~ no debes ser agresivo con los enfermos –**

 **\- Que descaro el tuyo… te dije que no debías salir, aun no te recuperas –**

 **\- No pasa nada, además no podía dejar que salieras solo –** se giró y abrazo al menor por la cintura **– debo protegerte –** murmuro con el rostro pegado al pecho del otro.

Choromatsu suspiro y continuo con los mimos hacia su hermano, Osomatsu no tardo en quedarse dormido.

 **\- Estúpido… -** espetó en voz baja el menor **– seré yo quien te proteja –**

Con aquel pensamiento el tercer hermano también termino durmiéndose.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	9. Chapter 9

En el bar de Todomatsu, el joven dueño se encuentra alistando los últimos detalles antes de abrir su negocio; la puerta se abre y presuroso se dirige a recibir al recién llegado.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Cuestiona el chico con molestia al tipo frente a él.

 **\- Vamos niño, se más educado, después de todo teníamos un rato sin vernos –** Karamatsu entra y toma asiento en uno de los banquillos frente a la barra.

 **\- Te informo que aún no abrimos –** se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo en su lugar.

 **\- ¿Crees que eso me importa? –** Sacó un cigarro y no tardo en prenderlo **\- ¿Y en donde está el mesero? ¿Hoy no vendrá a interrumpirnos? –**

Todomatsu rechisto en respuesta, no se atrevía a decirle que su pareja había salido, temeroso de lo que el mafioso pudiese intentar sin el otro presente.

 **\- Deja de hacer berrinches, mejor sírveme algo –** señalo hacia las botellas de mayor costo.

Todomatsu frunció el ceño y se encamino detrás de la barra, tomo una botella y se dispuso a servir el trago.

 **-** _ **Good boy**_ **–** el mayor tomo el líquido de un golpe.

Todomatsu aprovecho la breve distracción del otro para deslizar su mano bajo la barra y alcanzar el arma que ahí tenían oculta, sujeto el mango de la misma y se preparó para usarla si era necesario.

Karamatsu observo fijamente al menor, tras tirar la colilla de su cigarro sonrió de lado; en un veloz movimiento desenfundo su arma y apunto a la frente del otro.

Todomatsu se quedó congelado ante aquella acción.

 **\- No, no, no, jamás intentes emboscarme niño –** estiro la mano libre y tras un momento Todomatsu le entrego el arma, la cual dejo sobre su regazo.

 **\- ¿A qué demonios has venido? –** Cuestiono logrando evitar que su voz temblara.

 **\- Tienes agallas –** guardo su arma y extendió el vaso en una clara indicación de que le sirviera más, el chico obedeció **– no vengo a pelear contigo, de hecho vengo a ofrecerte un trabajo –**

 **\- Creí haberle dejado claro a tus hermanos que no haría nada más para ellos –**

 **\- Se lo has dicho a ellos, no a mi… -** tomo un trago y prosiguió **– necesito que encuentres a un tipo lo antes posible, te pagare lo que quieras –**

Todomatsu enarco una ceja ante lo escuchado **– Además del pago tendría unas condiciones –**

 **\- Te escucho –**

 **\- Quiero protección asegurada para este lugar, contigo y tus hermanos viniendo constantemente no quiero que nadie se vea en riesgo –**

 **\- Dalo por hecho, inclusive te hare un nuevo bar si este explota –** se rio un poco tras lo dicho.

 **\- Idiota –** murmuro el menor **– también, quiero que me aseguren el bienestar de Atsushi y que jamás lo involucren en sus tonterías –**

 **\- Muy bien, pero, ¿Quién es Atsushi? –**

 **\- Tus hermanos lo saben –** respondió molesto.

 **\- Bien, bien, no te pongas así niño, esas expresiones no son nada lindas –** sonrió ampliamente y le guiño.

 **\- Por último, quiero que dejes de llamarme niño y para ya tus acosos, tengo pareja y hasta donde sé, tú sales con mi amigo –**

 **\- Que malo, pero está bien, cumpliré con todo eso –** saco de su bolsillo una pequeña fotografía y se la extendió al otro.

 **\- ¿Este es el tipo que debo buscar? –** Karamatsu asintió **\- ¿Quién es? –**

 **\- No necesitas saberlo, solo debes encontrarlo –** termino su bebida y se puso de pie **– en cuanto tengas la información llámame a este número –** le extendió un pequeño papel.

Todomatsu lo recibió y se limitó a simplemente asentir.

 **\- Oh, una cosa más –** el mafioso se recargo en la barra y sujeto de la ropa al menor atrayéndole en un brusco movimiento, quedando sus rostros a centímetros **– No vuelvas a robarnos nada –** sentencio con voz severa manteniendo sin habla al **menor – agradece que la memoria que te llevaste no tenía más que el video de mi secuestro, algo ahora irrelevante, pero si vuelves a cometer una estupidez similar te arrepentirás –** finalizo en un tono grave, la mirada le indicaba a Todomatsu que simplemente no debía responder.

Karamatsu le soltó con lentitud y al erguirse volvió a sonreír **– Me llevare esto de recuerdo –** le mostro el arma que le había quitado **– Nos vemos después Totty~ -** se retiró sin aguardar respuesta alguna.

Todomatsu suspiro y se recargo en la barra, Atsushi realmente se molestaría con él si se enteraba en lo que se estaba involucrando nuevamente.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sólo un par de días después de la visita de Karamatsu al bar, el menor había cumplido con su trabajo llamándole de inmediato; ahora, el segundo y tercer hermano se encontraban en una de las mesas del fondo conversando.

 **\- Sin duda el chico es bueno –** menciono Karamatsu revisando unas fotografías que Todomatsu les había facilitado junto a unos documentos con diversa información.

 **\- Sería un buen elemento pero tengo entendido que no quiere seguir trabajando en esto, aun no sé cómo lo convenciste de ayudar –**

 **\- No dudes de mis encantos** _ **brother**_ **–** sonrió confiado.

Choromatsu le ignoro y continuó revisando los documentos **– Con esto será sencillo emboscar a ese maldito –**

 **\- Sí, por cierto, ¿Cómo lograste evitar que viniera Osomatsu? –**

 **\- Le dije que teníamos una revisión en los almacenes que requería de su presencia y no dudo en zafarse con una absurda excusa –**

 **\- Bien… ¿Cuándo atacaremos? –**

 **\- Lo antes posible, si tardamos demasiado podría hacerse nuevamente de aliados, debemos atacar ahora que está en desventaja –**

 **\- Matemos entonces al desgraciado –**

 **\- ¿Matar? –** una voz baja se escuchó detrás de Karamatsu, los hermanos observaron a Ichimatsu de pie **– l-lo siento, no quería interrumpir… sus asuntos –** esquivo la mirada.

 **-** _ **My honey**_ **me alegra verte –** Karamatsu se levantó y no dudo en pasar uno de sus brazos por la cintura del menor, atrayéndole suavemente.

 **\- Te he dicho que te comportes en público –** Ichimatsu se apartó con el rostro totalmente sonrojado. Choromatsu le indico con una seña que tomara lugar con ellos mientras guardaba los papeles de la mesa en un sobre.

El mensajero tomo asiento sin dudar **– Veo que no vino el perver-… eh, su hermano mayor –** rectifico ante la mirada seria que le dedicada Choromatsu.

 **\- Nuestro** _ **brother**_ **tenía trabajo que terminar –** aclaro el de azul sentándose junto a Ichi **\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? –** le extendió su vaso.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan, te recuerdo que tenemos trabajo, así que no llegues tarde a casa –** se levantó llevando consigo el sobre **– Buenas noches Ichimatsu kun –** con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se despido del menor quien imito el gesto sin decir nada. Choromatsu se retiró sin más.

 **\- Choromatsu puede ser muy estricto, pero supongo que tenemos tiempo de pasar juntos un rato –** se inclinó para besar a Ichi, pero el menor giro el rostro sorprendiéndole **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –**

 **\- ¿Vas a… matar a alguien? –** preguntó en voz baja.

 **\- No debes preocuparte por esas cosas –**

 **\- ¿Y si eres tu quien termina muerto? –** oprimió la tela de su pantalón con ambas manos.

Karamatsu sonrió de lado **– No te preocupes** _ **little cat**_ **, no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente –** se inclinó nuevamente y esta vez Ichimatsu no se opuso a ser besado.

Sin tiempo que perder Karamatsu dejo varios billetes sobre la mesa y se apresuró en salir con el mensajero en rumbo al hotel más cercano; ambos salieron y subieron a la motocicleta del mafioso sin ser conscientes de la presencia a una calle que los observaba de las sombras.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lo sé, tarde muuucho en actualizar, pero según yo, ya no hay pretexto para demorar con el siguiente cap, creo que por fin tengo claro el final para esta historia *w*

Lamento la tardanza y agradezco que aun sigan por aquí.

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	10. Chapter 10

El par de menores Matsuno ya tenían listo su plan de ataque, habían conseguido llevar a cabo todo lo necesario sin que su hermano mayor se percatase de sus actividades, el ataque se llevaría a cabo por la noche; Choromatsu considero la mejor opción el mantener a Osomatsu encerrado en su habitación, para ello solamente requirió una pastilla en la bebida recién ofrecida al líder, en cuanto este cayera dormido se encaminarían a la misión.

Con el líder de la familia inconsciente, Karamatsu y Choromatsu no dudaron en salir para concertar su venganza.

De acuerdo a la información proporcionada por Todomatsu, Tougou se encontraba cerca de los muelles en una fábrica abandonada, los subordinados que le hacían compañía era relativamente pocos en comparación a las fuerzas que los Matsuno llevaban.

Cuatro camionetas negras con al menos 8 sujetos en cada una, un auto con cuatro personas, una de ellas Choromatsu y Karamatsu en su motocicleta era el total de los encaminados a la guarida del enemigo.

Llegaron a su destino y con impecable organización se distribuyeron por el lugar, cada uno con órdenes previas y conocimiento de un elaborado plan; estaban listos para el ataque.

Sólo basto la orden de Choromatsu para iniciar.

Derribando la puerta principal ingresaron varios hombres que no dudaron en disparar a todo individuo que hallaron en el interior de aquel almacén. Aquellos que intentaban huir por ventanas u otra salida, eran asesinados de inmediato por quienes resguardaban afuera; era definitivo, no dejarían a uno solo vivo.

Los hermanos Matsuno no eran la excepción en tal masacre, desenvolviéndose solamente como ellos sabían y manteniendo en alto el nombre de su familia, no titubeaban al arrebatarle la vida a cuanto infeliz se atravesara en su camino.

El plan era un éxito.

Lo último que debían hacer era dar con Tougou, encaminándose a un cuarto que fungía como una oficina, no dudaron de encontrar ahí a su objetivo.

Karamatsu y Choromatsu estaban frente a la habitación, con hombres respaldándoles el mayor no dudo en dar una fuerte patada a la puerta, sin tiempo que perder se adentraron y apuntaron sus armas; detrás de un escritorio lograron ver al sujeto que se mantenía sentado en una gran silla.

El primero en titubear fue Karamatsu, bajando lentamente su arma no cabía en el asombro **– ¿J-jyushimatsu? –** Murmuro al reconocer al chico - ¡No disparen! – ordeno de inmediato y el resto bajo las armas, Choromatsu le miro confundido.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan ¿Quién es él? –** cuestiono mientras le observaba caminar apresurado hasta el chico.

Jyushimatsu parecía estar inconsciente, vistiendo el uniforme de mensajería tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, sangre escurriendo por su frente y varios moretones por el rostro.

Karamatsu no lograba procesar lo que veía, le desato de inmediato mientras le llamaba de forma insistente, _¿Por qué estaba ahí?_

 **\- ¿Puedes explicar lo ocurrido? –** Choromatsu se acercó en espera de una respuesta.

 **\- Es un amigo de Ichimatsu, no entiendo, lo investigue y no halle ni siquiera una multa, ¿Qué hace en la guarida de Tougou? –** continuo moviendo al otro.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro? –**

 **\- Sí, Ichimatsu lo conoce desde su niñez… algo no está bien –**

Antes de que Choromatsu opinara, Jyushimatsu abrió lentamente los ojos.

 **\- ¿Ka… Kara? –** pregunto al ver al mayor.

 **\- Jyushimatsu, ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? –** le pregunto sosteniéndole el rostro, temiendo que volviera a desmayarse.

 **\- Yo… regresaba de una entrega y… vi un auto… alguien me ataco por la espalda –** respondió con la dificultad.

Karamatsu analizo lo dicho, cabía la posibilidad de que Tougou hubiese confundido a Jyushi con Ichimatsu, después de todo trabajaban en el mismo lugar y portaban por ende el mismo uniforme; pero de ser así _, ¿Cuál era el fin de Tougou? ¿Por qué secuestrarlo y dejarlo ahí? ¿Una advertencia?_

 **\- ¿Sabes en donde esta Tougou? –** Choromatsu se acercó al chico y le pregunto con cierta impaciencia, uno de sus hombres ya le había informado que a quien buscaban no estaba en el lugar.

 **\- ¿Tougou? –** Tras pronunciar el nombre, Jyushimatsu pareció palidecer **\- ¡Ese tipo! –** intento ponerse de pie pero las manos de Kara sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.

 **\- Cálmate –** le pidió el mayor.

 **\- ¡Ese tipo, ese tipo va por Ichimatsu! –**

Karamatsu le soltó y retrocedió un paso **\- ¿Qué has dicho? –**

 **\- ¡Salva a Ichimatsu! –** Jyushi se levantó y aferro sus manos a las ropas del mayor **\- ¡Él dijo que te haría daño, dijo que iría por Ichimatsu para lastimarte! –** Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras la voz se le quebraba **– Por favor, no dejes que lastime a Ichi… -** suplico cayendo de rodillas.

Karamatsu no estaba seguro de que sentimiento predominaba en ese momento, el miedo, la ira y la angustia batallaban en su interior.

 **\- ¿Te dijo algo más? –** Choromatsu se acercó al chico y poso una mano en su espalda, realmente le daba pena pese a no conocerlo.

 **\- Si… -** hablo en voz baja **– dijo que llegaran a tiempo para beber –** limpio sus lágrimas con una manga, resintiendo un poco el dolor por su rostro ante las heridas.

 **\- ¿Beber? –** Choromatsu repitió lo último para tratar de darle sentido.

 **\- El bar –** hablo de pronto Karamatsu saliendo de su trance inicial **\- ¡Ese hijo de perra está en el bar! –** concluyo de inmediato.

 **\- Vamos –** Choromatsu no tardo en levantarse.

Asignaron a un par de hombres para cuidar y reguardar a Jyushimatsu, quien sería llevado a un lugar seguro en el auto. Mientras tanto, Choromatsu y Karamatsu se adelantarían al lugar en la motocicleta del mayor, el resto tendría que llegar y ser los refuerzos. No había tiempo para un mejor plan.

Karamatsu maniobraba entre los automóviles a una gran velocidad, tratando de mantener su mente fría para evitar cualquier error que pudiese costarles la vida.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino observaron a su alrededor, no parecía haber nada diferente, revisaron un poco los alrededores en busca de alguna trampa o espías del bando contrario, pero todo parecía ser una noche como cualquier otra, con las personas yendo de un lado a otro entre los locales.

Manteniendo sus armas al alcance y a la vez ocultas, se aventuraron a entrar en el bar, no había nada fuera de lo común, varias personas distribuidas por el lugar disfrutaban de la bebida. Avanzaron con cautela. Todomatsu y Atsushi se hallaban tras la barra sirviendo.

Continuaron hasta el fondo del lugar, en la última mesa lograron distinguir a Ichimatsu sentado junto a la pared, a su costado se encontraba Tougou.

 **\- Al fin –** aquel hombre sonrió ampliamente y con la mano izquierda levanto una copa hacia los hermanos **– creímos que jamás llegarían –** paso el brazo derecho por los hombros del mensajero, atrayéndole suavemente.

Karamatsu no necesitó acercarse más para distinguir el temblor en el cuerpo de Ichimatsu que solamente mantenía el rostro agachado.

 **\- Tranquilo… -** le murmuro Choromatsu a su hermano mayor en un intento de frenar cualquier acción impulsiva que pudiese tener – Es suficiente – se dirigió esta vez al hombre **– sólo quedas tú y sería demasiado sencillo para nosotros acabarte aquí y ahora –**

Tougou no borro la sonrisa **– Así que, ¿Sólo quedo yo? –**

Con aquella pregunta los hermanos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles.

Tras un chasquido del hombre fue claro el sonido de varias armas al cortar cartuchos.

Las personas ajenas a la situación no dudaron en salir despavoridos. Todomatsu se mantenía tras Atsushi.

Los hermanos no necesitaron girar para saber que se encontraban rodeados.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	11. Chapter 11

Karamatsu mantenía la vista sobre Tougou, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos mientras Choromatsu intentaba mirar con discreción a su alrededor para saber cuántos les rodeaban. El tercer hermano conto al menos a diez personas.

 **\- Vaya… -** la voz de Tougou parecía resonar en el bar **\- ¿Y en dónde se encuentra el Matsuno faltante? ¿El jefe de la familia no tiene el coraje de venir? –** la risa del hombre inundo el lugar, haciendo reír a unos cuantos e incomodando a muchos más. Los hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio **– Vamos, ¿En dónde están los modales? ¿Por qué no se sientan a tomar algo? –** afianzo su agarre sobre Ichimatsu, acción que provoco al segundo Matsuno rechinar los dientes por la ira **– Vaya, vaya, el chico parece molesto –** se jacto el hombre mientras Choromatsu colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano para intentar calmarlo **– saben, hoy estoy de buen humor, así que les ofreceré un trato –** dejando su vaso en la mesa tomo con suavidad a Ichimatsu por la **barbilla – te lo regreso a cambio de tu hermano mayor ¿Qué dices? Es un buen trato, dame a Osomatsu y ustedes podrán irse –**

 **\- ¡Que estupidez! –** Exclamo iracundo Choromatsu **– nunca traicionaríamos a Osomatsu niisan –**

Karamatsu oprimió con fuerza los puños y observo fijamente a Ichimatsu **– Yo me quedo, déjalo y me tendrás en su lugar –** el mensajero le dedicó una expresión entre la sorpresa y el miedo por aquella palabras.

La estruendosa risa de Tougou altero a todos los presentes, inclusive a sus **subordinados – no te creas tan importante mocoso –** escupió con desdén **– ni siquiera los dos juntos llegan a la mitad del valor que tiene la cabeza de la familia Matsuno –** refirió al par de hermanos mientras se colocaba de pie; su semblante de burla cambio a uno de total enojo **– entréguenme a Osomatsu y quizá les perdone la vida –**

Las armas se mantenían en dirección a los Matsuno. Ichimatsu, Totty y Atsushi se abstenían de mover un solo musculo, temerosos de recibir por error una bala.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dando paso a Jyushimatsu que mantenía un firme agarre en un arma, algunos de los hombres apuntaron al recién llegado mientras los hermanos no evitaron sonreír.

 **\- Los refuerzos llegaron –** Choromatsu pronuncio victorioso.

 **\- Ya era hora –** Tougou alzo la voz manteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

Choromatsu y Karamatsu intercambiaron miradas de confusión, el mayor no dudo en dirigirse al mensajero **– Jyushimatsu, ¿En dónde está el resto? –** la risa de Tougou parecía tornarse en una costumbre ante cada comentario de los hermanos.

 **\- Lo siento –** Jyushimatsu pronuncio con pesar mientras mantenía el arma apuntado a Karamatsu.

 **\- ¡Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué haces?! –** Ichi le grito temeroso.

 **\- Lo siento Ichimatsu, yo no, yo… yo tengo que hacerlo –** la sonrisa característica del chico se había desvanecido por completo y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido.

 **\- Hazlo de una maldita vez –** ordeno Tougou ante lo que Jyushimatsu comenzó a temblar ligeramente pero sin dejar de apuntar a Karamatsu.

Choromatsu dirigió su vista hacia Tougou **\- ¡Tú, maldito infeliz, tenías cerca un espía después de todo! –**

 **\- ¡No! -** Intervino Todomatsu **\- ¡Jyushimatsu es un buen chico! –** defendió al otro mientras seguía siendo resguardado por Atsushi.

 **\- Jyushimatsu, ¿Por qué haces esto? –** Ichi pregunto con el dolor de saberse traicionado por su mejor amigo.

 **\- Lo hago por ella… -** murmuro el otro intentando contener las lágrimas.

Ichimatsu ante aquella respuesta no dudo en levantarse y dirigirse al hombre junto a **él - ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –** Tougou simplemente sonrió ampliamente, un escalofrió recorrió al mensajero al relacionar aquella mueca con la de un demonio.

 **\- ¿Ichi? –** Karamatsu le llamo sin girarse a verlo, manteniendo su vista en quien no dejaba de apuntarle.

 **\- Dijo ella, este maldito debió hacerle algo a su novia, a Homura, ¿No es así Jyushimatsu? –**

Las manos del mencionado temblaron aún más, dando así una respuesta afirmativa a la reciente conjetura.

 **\- No sé qué te habrá dicho ese tipo –** Choromatsu opto por tratar directamente con Jyushimatsu **– pero es mejor que bajes el arma –**

La tensión continuaba creciendo. Choromatsu dirigía discretamente la diestra en dirección a su arma, listo para hacer lo necesario con tal de mantener a su hermano a salvo.

 **\- Vaya~ esto se ve muy mal –** se escuchó una voz al fondo del bar **– ¿Te importo si intervengo? –**

Tougou no se inmuto cuando vio al nuevo sujeto en escena; Osomatsu retiro la capucha de aquella sudadera negra que portaba, con su pistola en alto le estaba apuntando.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan… -** murmuro sorprendido Choromatsu, Karamatsu se giró un poco para confirmar lo que había escuchado, sin moverse mucho, aún cuidándose de Jyushimatsu.

 **\- Osomatsu kun, que alegría que te unas a la fiesta –** el hombre mantenía una postura calmada **– Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –**

 **\- Desde mucho antes de que tú mostraras tu horrible cara –** sonrió ampliamente **– Ichi, ven conmigo –** le llamo al chico que, temeroso, vio unos segundos a Tougou para después obedecer y correr hacia él. Osomatsu resguardo al mensajero de inmediato **– buen chico –** felicito la obediencia del menor.

 **\- Pareces muy seguro –** Tougou hablo confiado **– pero olvidas que estas en desventaja por números –**

Esta vez fue Osomatsu quien provoco eco al reír. Con una simple seña de su mano libre algunos subordinados de Tougou dejaron a la vista su muñeca derecha en la cual portaban una pulsera roja; de inmediato cambiaron posiciones y apuntaron hacia el hombre de traje a cuadros. Atsushi se sumó y desenfundo para apuntar a uno de los subordinados que tenía más cerca. La confusión se hizo presa de la mayoría cambiando constantemente su objetivo a disparar.

Al final, gracias a las pulseras rojas se contabilizaban más hombres del lado de los Matsuno.

 **\- ¡Malditos traidores, tendrán su castigo! –** vociferó Tougou con rabia.

 **\- No es traición, ellos jamás te tuvieron lealtad –** se burló Osomatsu **\- ¿Qué clase de líder eres? Necesitas mantener amenazadas a sus familias para que te obedezcan, patético, yo en cambio les ofrezco protección y la oportunidad de ganarse mi confianza y formar parte de nuestro carismático grupo –** Tougou no respondió **– ¡Hey chico! Olvide tu nombre –** dirigió su vista hacia Jyushimatsu **– sé que este bastardo amenazó con lastimar a tu chica, pero puedo asegurarte que él no puede dañarla –**

Jyushimatsu observo fijamente a quien le hablaba **– P-pero… la tiene –**

 **\- Corrección, tenía. Debo decir que tienes una novia muy linda y que seguramente está ansiosa de verte, pero si no dejas de apuntarle a mi hermano no puedo asegurar tu bienestar ¿Entiendes? –**

Jyushimatsu trago pesado y bajo lentamente el arma, sólo le bastó una mirada a Ichimatsu para decidir desobedecer a Tougou. No estaba seguro de que aquel llamado Osomatsu tuviese en realidad a Homura, pero consideraba injusto amenazar al novio de su amigo.

 **\- Todos son unos inútiles, debí acabar contigo antes –** Tougou se dirigió a Osomatsu, ahora le costaba sonreír ante la situación **– pero algo puedo asegurarte, hoy no sales vivo de aquí –**

 **\- Que curioso, estaba por decirte lo mismo –**

Solo basto un rápido movimiento de Tougou para alertar a todos los presentes, el hombre no dudo en sacar su arma y disparar, fallando al momento que Osomatsu sujeto a Ichimatsu para llevarlo a resguardarse tras la mesa de billar que se hallaba al fondo. Con tal acción se desencadeno una serie de tiros en todas las direcciones. Atsushi se arrojó sobre Todomatsu, manteniéndose encima para protegerlo mientras el menor le abrazaba con fuerza. Jyushimatsu corrió a resguardarse bajo una mesa, aun sosteniendo el arma se concentraba en intentar ocultarse lo mejor posible. Choromatsu y Karamatsu saltaron tras la barra, asomándose ocasionalmente para disparar. Del resto de involucrados, algunos ya habían caído muertos mientras el resto intentaba dar con un buen punto para cubrirse y continuar apuntando. Tougou alcanzo a esconderse tras una columna cercana a la mesa de billar.

 **\- Demonios, esto no terminara bien –** gruñó Karamatsu, observo a Atsushi y Todomatsu que se mantenían en el suelo, se asomó a la par que disparaba para intentar visualizar a Osomatsu e Ichimatsu, pero no tuvo éxito en ello **– Choromatsu, ¿Se te ocurre algo? –** Preguntó al volver a ocultarse **\- ¿Choromatsu? –** volvió a llamar al no haber obtenido una pronta respuesta. Se giró de inmediato y pudo sentir su respiración cortarse.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan… -** murmuro el menor mientras retiraba lentamente la mano de su vientre, el color carmín comenzaba a expandirse en la camisa verde.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sé que tengo una pésima costumbre de cortar los cap tan abruptamente, pero el lado bueno es que ya no pasara porque estoy a punto de finalizar esta historia XD

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	12. Chapter 12

Karamatsu se hinco junto a su hermano mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del menor en un intento para tranquilizarlo; miro alrededor en busca de algo que le sirviera, bajo la barra logro divisar unos trapos que no dudo en tomar para poner sobre la herida y presionar.

 **\- Todo estará bien… -** el mayor aseguro intentando cubrir la preocupación en su voz.

Todomatsu gateo hasta ellos mientras Atsushi continuaba disparando **\- ¿Qué hacemos? –** pregunto asustado.

Karamatsu no respondió, aprovechando que el " _mesero_ " le estaba cubriendo se atrevió a asomarse para intentar confirmar el número de enemigos que aún se mantenían de pie, al menos cuatro continuaban disparando en su contra. Busco a su hermano mayor y este ya le observaba, con algunas señas conocidas entre ellos no tardaron en comunicarse.

 **\- Maldición… -** Osomatsu murmuro al regresar a su posición anterior.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Ichimatsu se atrevió a preguntar.

 **\- Uno de mis hermanos está herido y en la situación que estamos… no hay muchas opciones –** declaro suspirando al final.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién está herido? –**

 **\- Tranquilo gatito, Karamatsu está completo todavía –** sonrió con burla al ver que el otro se sonrojaba **– pero bueno, si después de esto continuas tras mi hermanito asegúrate de cuidarlo bien –** el mensajero le observo confundido por aquellas palabras **\- ¡Viejo, ¿Sigues vivo?! –**

 **\- Mocoso irrespetuoso, me sorprende que sigas respirando –** se escuchó la voz Tougou.

 **\- ¿Qué te parece solucionar esto de una vez? –**

 **\- ¿Qué propones? –**

Ante la conversación de los líderes, el resto se mantuvo en su escondite, evitando disparar para no perderse alguna indicación.

 **\- Continuemos lo que dejamos en la bodega la última vez –** Osomatsu sonrió levemente, sabiendo de ante mano que el otro no se negaría.

 **\- Interesante, conversemos entonces –** Tougou salió de su escondite.

Osomatsu se levantó con un poco de dificultad ante los intentos del mensajero por detenerlo.

 **\- Chicos, puedes irse –** Indica el líder de los Matsuno a sus subordinados.

 **\- Pueden largarse bastardos inútiles –** ordena a la par el hombre de camisa cuadriculada.

Los jóvenes no dudaron en salir apresurados, no perderían la oportunidad de desaparecer con tal de no seguir en aquella disputa.

Karamatsu de inmediato se levantó y apunto su arma hacia Tougou.

 **\- Tranquilo Karamatsu –** la voz del mayor detuvo al segundo de disparar **– yo me hare cargo, salgan ahora mismo –**

 **\- ¡Pero…! –**

 **\- ¡Silencio! –** Osomatsu ordeno con firmeza **– No te estoy preguntando, obedece y salgan, recuerda que soy la cabeza de la familia y no permitiré que me desobedezcan –**

Karamatsu no se atrevió a replicar, con ayuda de Atsushi ayudaron a Choromatsu a levantarse, Todomatsu les seguía de cerca. Jyushimatsu aprovecho para unirse a ellos.

 **\- Tú también deberías marcharte –** le indico Osomatsu a Ichi que seguía resguardándose tras la mesa. El mensajero titubeo un poco, pero al final termino haciendo caso.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan… -** Choromatsu murmuro manteniendo la mano en la herida **– No lo dejes, por favor… -** suplico con dificultad. El segundo dejó que Atsushi y Jyushimatsu ayudasen a su hermano a salir, en cuanto se giró se topó con Ichimatsu, antes de que el mensajero pronunciara palabra alguna lo atrajo de inmediato y no dudo en besarlo con cierta fuerza **– me alegra que estés a salvo, aguarda afuera –** le indico con una leve sonrisa.

Todomatsu se acercó a Ichi quien se encontraba confundido y avergonzado por el repentino beso; su amigo aprovecho aquel estado en el mensajero para sacarlo del lugar.

 **\- ¿Qué esperas Karamatsu? –** el hermano mayor avanzó hasta la barra con total despreocupación. El nombrado no respondió, se limitó a observar a su enemigo que no quitaba la perturbadora sonrisa de su rostro – **Karamatsu, no me hagas perder tiempo, ve con nuestro hermano –** nuevamente le indico Osomatsu mientras se estiraba por una botella y un vaso.

 **\- Asegúrate de regresar en una pieza o Choromatsu se molestara –** Karamatsu no dijo más y salió del lugar, mientras su hermano mayor tomaba de golpe su bebida.

Tougou camina en dirección al otro **– ¿Es posible que reconsideradas mi oferta de aquella vez? –** le sujeta por la barbilla con suavidad **– ven conmigo y prometo no asesinar a tus hermanitos –**

 **\- Vaya, que gran amabilidad la tuya, pero prefiero arder en el infierno antes de aceptar tal estupidez –** sonrió ampliamente pese a la repentina fuerza puesta en el agarre de su rostro.

 **\- Bien, si así lo quieres… -** le soltó para agarrar un par de botellas y caminar cerca de la salida, comenzó a verter el líquido, al terminar de vaciar el contenido saco un encendedor y lo dejo caer, las llamas no tardaron en aparecer **– de hecho, divirtámonos un poco más –** se acercó nuevamente a la barra y tomo más botellas para arrojarlas por doquier avivando así las llamas por el lugar.

Osomatsu le seguía con la vista **– Hagamos esto más interesante –** dejo su arma sobre la barra mientras se colocaba de pie **– me hace falta algo de ejercicio –** comento divertido mientras se estiraba un poco.

 **\- Me parece bien –** dejo también su arma y comenzó a retirarse el saco **– terminemos con esto mocoso –**

Mientras tanto, afuera del bar seguían aguardando por ver salir a Osomatsu. Las calles estaban solas y el resto de locales se mantenían cerrados por la reciente balacera.

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos? –** pregunto Ichimatsu a Karamatsu.

Antes de obtener respuesta llegaron hasta ellos un par de camionetas negras de donde bajaron varias personas.

 **\- ¿En dónde demonios estaban? –** el segundo Matsuno cuestiono furioso a uno de los hombres.

 **\- Karamatsu san, lo siento, recibimos información falsa de ese tipo –** señalo de inmediato a Jyushimatsu quien sólo bajó la mirada **– además, hemos hecho lo posible por evitar la presencia de la policía en cuanto veníamos, pero no podremos detenerlos por mucho más tiempo –**

 **\- Maldición… no importa, pónganlos a salvo y contacten de inmediato al doctor Dekapan –** refirió al grupo que se mantenía tras de él.

Dos de los subordinados no tardaron en asistir a Choromatsu, quien con leves protestas pedía que fueran por Osomatsu; Atsushi y Todomatsu dudaron un momento, pero terminaron entrando en la misma camioneta en la que subieron al mafioso herido.

 **\- ¿Qué hay de él? –** pregunto el mismo hombre que se había dirigido a Karamatsu al acercarse a Jyushimatsu.

 **\- Tienen la misma orden de protegerlo, además, mi hermano puso bajo protección a una joven, este chico les dirá el nombre de ella –** por la mejillas de Jyushi ya se deslizaban gruesas lagrimas mientras repetía _gracias_ una y otra vez.

 **\- Yo me quedare contigo –** hablo Ichimatsu mientras observaba a su amigo subir a la camioneta con el resto.

 **\- No –** respondió con firmeza el mafioso. Antes de alguna replica uno de los subordinados grito alarmado y señalo hacia el bar, no tardaron en ver humo saliendo por las ranuras **– ¡Llévenselos ahora! –** ordeno a lo que de inmediato dos hombres sujetaron a Ichimatsu para obligarlo a subir en la camioneta con el resto y partir a toda prisa.

 **\- ¿Cuál es la orden? –** pregunto un joven acercándose a Karamatsu.

 **\- Osomatsu está adentro con Tougou, no tiene más hombres así que será… -** se detuvo ante un sonido familiar.

Karamatsu y los pocos subordinados presentes reconocieron de inmediato el sonido de dos disparos que habían causado eco en el bar.

El segundo Matsuno no tardo en correr y patear la puerta para entrar seguido de tres hombres. Las llamas se habían extendido a gran velocidad por todo el lugar.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu! –** le llamó al no lograr divisarlo cerca. Quienes le seguían no dudaron en quitarse los sacos e intentar apaciguar el fuego. En cuanto Karamatsu tuvo la oportunidad se abrió paso entre las llamas; cerca del pasillo que daba a los baños distinguió dos cuerpos en el suelo **– Osomatsu… -** hablo bajo al acercarse a su hermano y agacharse para tomar su rostro con cuidado. En el mayor se comenzaba a notar un moretón en el ojo izquierdo, así como algo de sangre en la comisura de su boca.

 **\- Demonios… -** murmuro Osomatsu al mirar al menor **– te dije que te fueras –** sonrió débilmente antes de quejarse. Karamatsu paseo la vista por el cuerpo de su hermano, pese a la polera negra, la sangre se notaba en el hombro izquierdo **– el maldito escondía un arma, yo hice lo mismo –** intento reír sin mucho éxito mientras levantaba un poco la pistola en su mano derecha.

El segundo hermano observo ahora a Tougou que se hallaba a poca distancia de ellos, no parecía respirar.

 **\- ¡Debemos salir! –** grito uno de los subordinados. Karamatsu ayudo a su hermano a levantarse.

 **\- Aguarda… -** Osomatsu le detuvo y con lentitud dio unos pasos hacia su enemigo **– Espero regreses al infierno del que saliste –** levantó su arma y no dudo en disparar directo a la frente de Tougou.

Karamatsu se apresuró hasta su hermano justo a tiempo para sostenerlo. El mayor se hallaba débil por las heridas anteriores y recientes, su condición era lamentable.

El par de mafiosos salieron del lugar junto a sus subordinados; en otra de las camionetas se marcharon a gran velocidad.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En las noticias se hablaba de un pequeño incidente en un bar, una fuga de gas que dejo en mal estado el establecimiento; no hubo muertos ni heridos, solamente pérdida material, al menos esa fue la historia por la que optaron los Matsuno.

Por fortuna el doctor Dekapan era un hombre habilidoso, además, considerando la resistencia de los hermanos Matsuno, la recuperación de los mafiosos sería en breve tiempo.

Tal y como Karamatsu había prometido, se encargó de la restauración total del establecimiento de Todomatsu y Atsushi; además, a petición de Ichimatsu, ayudo a proporcionar un hogar seguro para Jyushimatsu y Homura.

 **\- ¿Te marchas ya Karamatsu niisan? –** pregunto Choromatsu al toparse a su hermano en el pasillo.

 **\- En efecto,** _ **my Little kitty**_ **ya debe estar por llegar al bar –** sonrió ampliamente mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta de cuero.

 **\- Bien, supongo que llegaras tarde hoy –**

 **\- Posiblemente, y yo supongo que pasaras toda la tarde con Osomatsu, ¿No? –**

 **\- Por desgracia –** bufó por lo bajo enojado **– intentare que retome el trabajo que se ha acumulado en su escritorio –**

Karamatsu evito reír al adivinar que no se dedicarían a ningún tipo de trabajo en su ausencia **– Si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme –** su hermano asintió en respuesta y continuaron cada uno su camino.

El segundo Matsuno no tardo en alistar su motocicleta, pensando a la vez sobre todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y la fortuna de que Tougou por fin desapareciera de sus vidas. Desde el último enfrentamiento con tal demonio una rutina se había hecho presente en aquel bar testigo del primer encuentro entre dos jóvenes, Ichimatsu llegaba después del trabajo, tomaba lugar en el banco más lejano de la multitud, un rato después llegaba Karamatsu a sentarse a su lado; en ocasiones Totty se acercaba a molestar a su amigo, en otros momentos Jyushi les hacía compañía y muy rara vez llegaban a presentarse los hermanos del mafioso, aunque en esas ocasiones rentaban todo el lugar para beneficio del joven dueño.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu observo desde su lugar a Karamatsu cuando entraba al bar, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero se había enamorado del mafioso pese a todos los problemas que aquello implicaba, pero estaba listo para enfrentar las consecuencias.

El encendedor negro de Karamatsu ahora permanecía guardado entre las pertenencias de Ichimatsu, nunca más volvió a ser usado, ninguno de los chicos necesito fumar después de darse cuenta de que los besos eran más adictivos que el tabaco. Seguirían con aquella vida pese a los obstáculos que pudiesen presentarse después.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Si continuaban por aquí, me disculpo por la demora m en serio lo lamento, pensar que era el último cap y no lograba publicarlo me estaba matando x_x

Con esta historia por fin finalizada, hay algo que me queda muy claro; no vuelvo a alargar un one-shot XD si es fic de un capítulo, así debe quedarse o se sufren las consecuencias ;-;

Agradezco mucho que le dieran oportunidad a este fic y prometo que mejorare… algún día XD

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
